Sweet Misery
by exotic oaSis
Summary: Hermione's parents are constantly fighting, which irritates Hermione beyond explanation, until she falls into the arms of an unexpected savior...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, so please don't sue!  
  
********  
  
"A THOUSAND dollars for a laptop computer?! Catherine! Does it LOOK like I'm made of money?! Hermione doesn't NEED a computer! Must you ALWAYS by her things that aren't neccesary?! Hermione can't even USE the damn thing at her school!! So what's the point?! She doesn't need anything that can be bought here for her something or another witch school!" Joseph Granger, Hermione's father yelled. Hermione sat in her bedroom after a long day in London with her mother. She often hid as far as she could from her parent's yelling and screaming. It seemed to be getting worse day after day. She picked up a new novel she had bought with her own money and began to read it, hoping to drown out the sounds of hatred in her home. It didn't work.  
  
"Joseph Alan Granger! Don't you DARE use that tone with me!! I bought the computer for Hermione's good when she returns to us this summer. It'll help her find a job seeing as this is her final year! Further more, it's HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY for your own information. Our daughter has only been going there for what? Only SEVEN YEARS?! And STILL you don't even know the name of it?! Are you not proud of your daughter?" Catherine Spencer-Granger yelled back.  
  
"Don't you be calling her MY daughter! She's yours too!!" Joseph retailiated. The two exchanged more insults and threats. Hermione heard every word and couldn't help but curse under her breath. This fighting had been going on ever since Hermione started going to Hogwarts. Everything about her mother annoyed her father, and everything about her father annoyed her mother. It was easy to deny the fighting in the first few years, then it was easy to ignore it, but now it was just childish. Fortunately though, her father never beat or hit Hermione or her mother. It was a good thing too, because if he ever did, Hermione swore that she would be down there in an instant and Avada him before he could strike again. Hermione opened her large window to let in a fairly big brown owl. She untied the letter and read.  
  
Miss Granger,  
  
I am very pleased to inform you that you have been chosen as this year's Head Girl. You've shown much enthusiasm and effort in the past few years. Although I am quite confindent that you will remain this way, I must warn you that the title of Head Girl will mean more responsibilites, and twice as much work. I do hope that you will be up to the challenge. You will share a seperate house with the Head Boy along with the responsibilites. This year, the Head Boy is Draco Malfoy.  
  
Signed,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
"Great," Hermione muttered, "Things just get better from here don't they Crookshanks?"  
  
She stroked the feline's fur, dumping the letter on her desk. She wanted to be Head Girl so badly, and she was partly happy that she got it, but she didn't think that Malfoy would share that happiness with her. She was sort of hoping it would be Harry or even Ron (although she highly doubted it would have been Ron). Anybody else would have been fine, but she soon figured out that knowing her luck that's the reason she was stuck with that dirty, good-for-nothing, lying git.   
  
"Hermione!" Her mother's sweet melodic voice had returned, "Dinner!"  
  
"Coming!" Hermione replied. She got up and ran down two flights of stairs until she reached the brightly lit kitchen. She took her seat and quietly spooned a bowl of rice with steamed vegetables. The silence was creepy, as her parents made no effort to try and make conversation.  
  
"Um, I made Head Girl," Hermione announced, taking a bite out of a carrot. A smile errupted on her mother's face.  
  
"Congradulations honey!" She exclaimed. She glared at her husband.  
  
"Oh, that's great Hermione. Really it is," her father said with no expression, not even bothering to look up from his plate. They continued to eat in silence, and although it was against her nature, Hermione stuffed her mouth and ate as quickly as possible, hoping to get away from the quiet.   
  
"Hermione honey, you didn't eat much," Catherine protested.  
  
"Not hungry mum. I still have to pack, I promised Harry and Ron I'd meet them at the Platform an hour earlier," Hermione told her mother, leaving the two alone. She ran back to her room, two steps at a time. Her room was the only room in the thrid floor. It was basically an attic that was transformed to a huge bedroom. It was decorated with pictures of her friends, both in the muggle world and in the wizard world, each showing an adventure that she was part of. She opened up her trunk and start neatly putting away her clothes and books, wanting to get a good night's sleep before heading on a long journey to her second home at Hogwarts.   
  
After an hour of packing everything she needed, she cleaned up her room, and walked to her bathroom. Once finished changing into her silk red pajama pants and matching red tank top, Hermione headed downstairs to say goodnight to her parents. She only found her mother in the den, reading quietly.  
  
"I'm going to bed now Mum," Hermione said softly.  
  
"Okay sweetheart. Are you done packing?" Catherine cocked her head to the side. Hermione nodded.  
  
"And you have everything?" Another nodd answered her question.  
  
"Okay then. Goodnight." Hermione walked to her mother's side and softly kissed her mother's cheek.  
  
"I love you Mum," Hermione said, slowly heading out the den.  
  
"Love you too honey."  
  
"Where's Dad?" Hermione asked, stopping before leaving. Her mother hesitated before answering.  
  
"Check our room."  
  
Hermione didn't say anymore and walked up the first flight of stairs to her parents bedroom. She knocked quietly before entering.  
  
"Yes?" Her father's reply came.  
  
"Dad? I'm going to bed now," she peeked her head in. Her father was positioned on the bed, his glassed slipping off his small nose. He, too was reading a book. He looked so peaceful and happy, lost in his own world.  
  
"Goodnight Hermione," he smiled, "And I truly am proud that you were appointed as Head Girl. You're a fine girl for the job!"  
  
She grinned, closing the door, then walked back to her room. Slipping under the covers of her bed, she forgot about every fight her parents ever had. The fact that she knew both her parents loved her was all that she needed right then.  
  
~~~  
  
"HERMIONE! BREAKFAST!" Hermione awoke to the smell of eggs cooking in the kitchen. It was 8am, and the sun was shining brightly. Hermione put on her bathrobe and headed downstairs. Her mother was standing over the stove, and her father sat in his seat, reading the daily newspaper.   
  
"Morning honey," her father looked up from his reading.  
  
"Morning Mum, Dad," Hermione walked to the frigde and poured herself a glass of milk. The three ate, and Hermione noticed the smiling looks that her parents were giving each other.  
  
' Weird,' Hermione thought, ' It's as if nothing happened yesterday.'  
  
They talked about what Hermione thought her last year would bring her, and what she hoped for the future. She told them that she was considering a career in the wizard world, most likely in teaching, but her mind wasn't made up as of then. After breakfast, Hermione excused herself and took a shower, getting ready for the day ahead.   
  
Back in her room, she choose a pair of black low-rise dress pants that flared out slightly, and a red tube top, covered by a black jean jacket. She was finally able to convince her parents to let her go to a magical salon where the hairdressers used magic to try and permenantly staighten her wild brown bush that lay atop her head. Although it was exactly straight-straight, she wore it down, letting the natural waves flow down beyond her shoulders, hanging near her elbows. She didn't wear make-up, thinking it was just a waste of time, and with that, she was ready to leave. Her father helped her carry her trunk, as she carried Crookshanks in his cage, and the three were off the the station.  
  
It was a long drive, and Hermione's father turned on the radio to a classical radio station, while her mother read over their dentistry incomes and schedules. Her mother suggested lowering some of the prices of the procedures, but that only ticked off her father more.  
  
"You're asking me to lower the amount of money for procedures, and yet you use ALL my money for unnecessary stuff?!" His voice raised in the small car.  
  
"YOUR money?!" Catherine yelled.   
  
"Oh boy," Hermione muttered. It was still about another half an hour until they would reach the train station, and Hermione had to spend her last few minutes listening to this.   
  
They finally arrived at King's Cross precisely at 10am, an hour before the train was scheduled to leave. After kissing her parents goodbye, she quickly exited and took her belongings and headed straight through Platform 9 and three quarters, in a bad mood.  
  
*********  
  
ok this chapter's just an intro...so not much excitement...but never fear! lol...ok don't forget to review! i love getting reviews! they really inspire me!!!  
  
-Baby T 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, so please don't sue!  
  
hi hi! okay here are some personal thanx b4 i say somethings...  
  
Demosa: haha! ok ok...i'm updating now...and futa didn't even collect the second sheet! . ah well...didn't do it ne wayz!  
  
Tokyobabe2040: yea...i'm gonna use the song yoo gave me in this fic...not all of it...but a good chunk of it! so look out for it!  
  
Sirenluvs2*20*90: thanx for the review! and here's another chapter!  
  
IceLily: hi hi! well i'm so glad that you reviewed! and put up our story! can't wait to read your chapter!!!  
  
Demetre Ironhilt: hehe! well i'm glad you're liking it so far! and i promise it only gets better from here!   
  
Melanie: well i would ope that the plot is interesting! and i hope you continue to like it!  
  
AiRFiRe: sorry about the confusion! i have NO idea what was wrong with me that day ! *smiles* but to paint a better picture...her hair is straighter than before, with long flowing waves...better?! hope so! lol  
  
ok guys...here's the next chapter...or two...*grins devilishly* and i must remind y'all that the rating will go up to maybe pg-13 or R by chapter 6-ish....*hinthint* ne wayz...hope you enjoy the next chapter!! and don't forget to review!!! more reviews i get...faster i put up chapter 3!!!!  
  
*********  
  
"Hermione! Over here!" Hermione heard the familiar voice of one of her best friends. She spun around, seeing the flamming red hair of Ron Weasley a few feet away. He was waving franically, wearing a toothy grin on his face. Hermione's grumpy face instantly broke into a huge smile as she ran to her friends, throwing her arms around the 6'2", bulk framed Ron. He picked her up and spun her around before putting her back on solid ground and kissing her lightly on the top of her head.  
  
"It's so great to see you Ron!" She exclaimed. He picked up her trunk, and informed her that his was already on the train.   
  
"Where's Harry?" She questioned, looking around the station, searching for the boy who lived.  
  
"Not here yet," Ron answered, "He wrote last night and said that the Dursleys refused to take him this year, seeing as he completely blown it this summer. So Harry has to take public transit."  
  
As Ron said that, he gave Hermione a sour look, which only made her giggle. Ron took her trunk inside and went back outside and the two sat on a bench waiting for the arrival of their best friend.  
  
"HARRY!" Hermione jumped to her feet, and stood on her tip-toes, waving, trying to get the attention of the tosseled haired boy. Harry noticed her and quickly walked to his friends, dropping his trunk, embracing Hermione in a tight hug. She kissed his cheek softly, and let him go, to see Ron. Hermione stood to the side as Harry and Ron shared a brotherly hug, and examined the taller Harry. He was now 6 feet tall, but still lean and light, good for a Seeker, unlike Ron who showcased newly developed muscles all over his built body, which would definately come in handy as a Beater. The golden trio entered the train and tried to find an empty compartement before the train was scheduled to take off. They found one at the end of the long train, and got comfortable as the train slowly began its long journey towards Hogwarts.  
  
"So how was everyone's summer?" Hermione asked, looking at the two who were spitting up a chocolate frog.  
  
"Went to visit Charlie. Well only Mum, Dad, Ginny and me. The twins are now working, and Percy was on an "assignment" for the Ministry," Ron said. Hermione laughed.  
  
"So I'm guessing that Percy's enjoying life at the Ministry?" She asked smiling.  
  
"Every second of it!" Ron answered.  
  
"How about you Harry?" Hermione now turned to Harry.  
  
"Well, Uncle Vernon had an "important" client come for dinner, and of course I was instructed to pretend as if I wasn't there. Well, the night didn't go as planned," Harry wore a sly grin.  
  
"What happened Harry?" Hermione's eyes went wide, "You didn't use magic did you? You know that we're not allowed to use magie outside of Hogwarts!"  
  
"Don't worry Hermione, it wasn't me. Sirius used a HUGE owl to send his letter, and well..." his voice slowly wore off.  
  
"And what Harry?!"   
  
"Well, let's just say that it wasn't an owl persay..."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened more, if it was possible.  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"It was Sirius himself. He found a way to change himself into a bird, rather than a dog, and used it to come visit me. And well, when he turned back to human form, he fell, causing a loud thump. Of course, the client asked my Uncle what it was, and he said that it was probably the pipes, which we "being fixed next door". Well Sirius started laughing at the look on my face when I saw it was him. To be exact he wasn't really laughing, but howling, so Uncle Vernon was forced to come upstairs...and Sirius scared the bejeebers out of ol' Uncle Vernon! It was so great! So I started to laugh, and Uncle Vernon's face turned red as he started yelling and screaming at both Sirius and me. Then he remembered that Sirius was my Godfather..."the wanted murderer", so Uncle Vernon turned as white as a ghost! Then he threatened to call the police, but Sirius said if he did, he'd kill him, but he was only joking, well Uncle Vernon took it seriously and shut his trap. Sirius turned back to a bird and flew away. Boy...was Uncle Vernon ticked off at me! But I'll say that it was worth it!" By the time Harry finished his story, tears were forming in his eyes from laughing from remembering the look on his uncle's striken face.   
  
"That's terrible!" Hermione tried to keep a straight face, but couldn't help but join in with the laughter. They talked more, then Hermione peeked out the window.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" She cried, "We're nearly there, and we're not in our robes yet!"  
  
She scrambled out of her seat, and searched through her trunk for her robe. Harry and Ron just rolled their eyes.  
  
"Only you Mione, only you," Ron chuckled. Hermione headed out the compartment and locked herself into an empty washroom, where she replaced her red top and black jacket with a crispt white blouse. Over top, she put her Hogwarts robe. She checked herself out in the mirror once, then returned to the compartment, where Harry and Ron both already had their robes on.  
  
Upon entering the enchanted castle, Hermione smiled thinking of how wonderful it felt to be back to her second home. No more hearing her parent scream and fight until Christmas. Hermione, Harry and Ron took a seat in the Great Hall, and listened to the Headmaster speak before the annual sorting began. The three looked on, remembering the time that they were sorted, and watching the nervous and excited faces of the new first years. After the sorting was through, Dumbledore spoke once more, explaining to the first years and everyone else, about the rules at Hogwarts. Then the best part came, the food. As soon as the food appeared on the table, everyone began to stuff themselves with food. Hermione talked with Parvati and Lavender, along with Ginny, catching up on news.  
  
When dinner was through, Dumbledore asked the Prefects to lead their houses to their towers, as he called the Head Boy and Girl over, and led them to their private house. Hermione and Draco were taken to the second floor where a portrait of 16th century family hung.  
  
"Fizzle Drops," Dumbledore spoke, and the portrait swung open. Hermione's jaw dropped as she saw the Head's tower. It was beautifully decorated with the Hogwarts crest as the main theme. The common room included three couches, a fireplace, and a small private library.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, your bedroom is located up the left stairs, and Ms Granger, yours is up the right hand stairs. There is only one bathroom, which is located staight ahead. Beside the bathroom, there is a door that leads to the Prefect office, where you will hold your meetings with the other Prefects. It will always remain open to you two, but locked from the office, so that you will always have your privacy. The password will change every two weeks, so that you will be able to obtain maximum sercurity. Have yourselves a delightful evening," with a swish of his cloak, the elderly headmaster left the two alone. Hermione quickly headed up the stairs to her bedroom, not wanting to see Malfoy.   
  
She opened the door, and gasped at the gorgeous room. It was a large bedroom, with the four-poster bed to the right of the room, beside a window. On the other side, there was a big mohagany vanity desk/dresser, and beside the door was her own personal walk-in closet, which already had all her clothes neatly hung, thanks to the many house elves. She walked over to her vanity desk, and opened up the drawers to see both school and personal supplies neatly organised. Crookshanks' cage was placed beside the besk, and Crookshanks himself lay curled up on a scarlet and gold oval rug that lay at the foot of her bed. The queen-sized bed was equiped with at least 5 or 6 fluffy pillows, dressed in gold silk, and her blanket was a thick scarlet red duvet, with a picture of the Gryffindor crest threaded in gold. Not only was the bed fit for royalty, it was covered with a canapy of see-through gold material, that could be pulled back.   
  
After examining the rest of the room, Hermione sat on her new bed, and lay down, staring above her, thinking of what a terrific year this was going to be. She then remembered the mini library down in the common room, and got up, wanting to see what books could possibily interest her. She noticed that the fire was going strong, and the room had a warm glow to it. She walked to the selves full of books and ran her fingers down their spines, skimming the titles, not realizing that someone was sitting on the single couch behind her. She found an interuging title and pulled it out to further inspect it. After making up her mind, she turned around to find a spot to read. She jumped and let out a small yelp, after seeing the orange glow of the fire reflet upon Draco Malfoy's pale cold face. His eyes were narrow, and Hermione could see the flames rising in his silver eyes.  
  
"What mudblood, did I scare you?" A creepy grin curled up on his face.  
  
"Kind of," Hermione answered.  
  
"I must say, usually I have girls falling at my feet, not jumping. I'm the type that girls fall for. You know, the tall, handsome, irresistable type," he spoke in his usual cocky tone. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked away, back up to her room.  
  
She didn't see herself surviving a full year with him without killing him first.  
  
*********  
  
okay! end of chapter 2!! yea! okay...hmmmmm itz still kinda the intro...but never fear! more to come soon!!! review and you'll get more!!!! i want to see up to 15 reviews or more before i update!!! ciao!  
  
-Baby T 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, so please don't sue!  
  
A/N: hi again! i'm here with another chapter!!! yea! i luv y'all for the reviews!!! sorry i can't get any personal thank yoos this tym...i'm sorta in a rush...but i promise next chapter i'll put up personal thank you's to everyone...read on and enjoy!!!  
  
*********  
  
During breakfast the next morning, owls every shape, colour and size flew into the Great Hall, as they each dropped of the schedules of the students for that school year. Harry, Hermione and Ron read theirs, and groaned after finding out that they would have Potions first thing in the morning, followed by Defense Against the Drak Arts, then lunch, then Care of Magical Creatures and Transfiguration. The groans came from finding out that they would be having three of the four classes with Slytherin, and Care of Magical Creatures would be with Hufflepuff that year.  
  
"Great," Ron muttered,"By the end of the year, we'll be practically living with the Slytherins."  
  
As soon as he finished saying that, he quickly covered his mouth, realizing what he had just said.  
  
"Sorry Hermione. I forgot," he said apologetically.  
  
"That's okay Ron, just so long as I just stay in my room, I think I can handle living with that creep," she replied. She smiled at Ron, and he smiled back. They were growing closer with each year, and the two knew it. Breakfast ended, and the three headed down the long winding staircase that led to the dark dungeons. They were among the first students there, and were able to pick a seat not to close to Snape's desk, yet not to far back near the nasty group of Slytherins. Hermione slid into the seat next to the window, and Ron slid next to her, with Harry taking the seat in front of the two.   
  
The potions master entered the room swiftly, and stopped as his desk to drop the many textbooks. They made a loud thump, which caused nearly half the class to jump in their seats.  
  
"Well, well, well. Won't it be a delightful year teaching the oh-so-famous Gryffindor's yet again?" He questioned, as he made his way slowly to Neveille's desk. Poor Neveille looked so frightened and was shaking like a leaf under the creepy stare of Professor Snape.  
  
"Mr. Longbottom, do tell me, what happens when one mixes the fluid of a squid with the juices of gin sing natural tea leaves?" Snape's eyes fixed on the scared student. Hermione's hand instantly shot up, obviously knowing the answer.  
  
"Um-it-it c-creates...I-I d-don't-" Neveille stuttered.  
  
"You don't know do you?" Snape's mouth curled into grin. Then he spun around to the smirking Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I presume that you can tell me the answer?" Snape quizzed.  
  
"Of course Professor. When one mixed the fluid of a squid with the juices of gin sing natural tea leaves, one will come up with the potion that will instantly cure intense muscle spasms," Malfoy said smuggly.   
  
"Good. 10 points to Slytherin, and 10 points from Gryffindor," Snape stated. The rest of the class went downhill from there. Snape talked for the full class about the new potions they would be studying that year, and what skills would be required. Of course after he said that, he immediately began picking on Nevielle, silently enjoying taking as many points from Gryffindor as possible. Finally class was over, and the tempered Gryffindor's exited and walked quickly to their Defense Against Dark Arts class. That class was cheered the Gryffindor's up greaty as, to everyone's surprise, Professor Lupin had returned once more to Hogwarts. Even though they had this class with the Slytherin's, they were able to regain most of their lost points in this class. They weren't assigned any homework, as they headed to the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
"This is great!" Ron exclaimed, "I can't believe Lupin's back! I can't believe they didn't tell us!"  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione talked the whole lunch hour about what they would expect this year from Lupin's class, and hoped that maybe Malfoy'll be taught a lesson in that class. Care of Magical Creatures came next, and to the relief of the Gryffindors, they had a break from the Slytherins, as they shared this class with the Hufflepuffs. Hagrid, too didn't assign any written homework, but asked the class to read over a chapter in their new textbooks, which closely studied unicorns and their way of life. Transfiguration was tougher this year, as McGonagall informed the class that they would be learning how to change into an animagus, and other difficult spells. She assigned them a stack of worksheets about the course, which was due the following day.  
  
After the first day was over, Hermione said goodbye to her friends, as they headed towards the Gryffindor tower. Harry and Ron invited her to join them in their common room to chat, but Hermione turned it down, wanting to get started on her homework right away.   
  
Back in her own tower, Hermione muttered the password and entered the large common room. She sighed in relief after scanning the room, and seeing that Malfoy was no where in sight. She dropped her books on the couch next to her as she took a seat, and sprawled the different worksheets on the table in front of her. She started off with the animagus page and quickly filled out the many questions on the piece of parchment.  
  
Draco Malfoy parted from his friends after spending a few moments in the Slytherin common room, and headed towards the Head's tower. The portrait swung open after he said the right password, revealing the brown-haired girl sitting quietly in his view. He remained hidden in the shadows, realizing that she didn't hear him come in. He watched her work on her Transfiguration homework, and he found himself examining every inch of her. The way she tilted her head to one side as she bent over hard at work, the way she wore her newly styled hair down, and the way the sophisticated waves just hung elegantly over her shoulders.   
  
Hermione finally finished the last question of the last page, and sighed happily, putting the feathered pen neatly beside the textbook. She looked up and noticed a pair or silver eyes staring at her deep within the darkness of the entrance. The 6 foot figure emmerged into the light, keeping his eyes glued to the floor. She watched Malfoy take long strides as he walked up the left hand stairs to his bedroom. She wondered why he just stood there, but quickly pushed the question from her mind, stacking the papers atop her textbook and carried them up to her own room. She organised the papers in numerical order, then lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She was lost in a world of dreams that she didn't even realize that a pecking sound was coming from her closed window.  
She shook her head, her dreams wisped away, as she sat up and opened the window, letting in a gorgeous honey-coloured owl. Hermione untied the letter that was attached to the owl's leg and read.  
  
Our dearest Hermione,  
We both hope that you are enjoying your year so far at Hogwarts, and we just want to let you know that your father and I are so very proud of you for making Head Girl. This owl that you see before you is just a little gift from your father and I, something to say "Congradulations"! Hope you like her! And we hope to see you for the Christmas holidays!  
Lots of love,  
Mum and Dad  
  
Hermione smiled and glanced over at her new owl, who was busy exploring the new environment.  
  
"What should I call you?" Hermione spoke aloud to the owl. It hooted in response, as it flew over to where Crookshanks lay. Crookshanks, frightened at first of the large bird, jumped nearly a mile high, then hissed to the new creature.  
  
"Be nice Crookshanks, this is your new friend-" Hermione paused, still trying to find a good name for the female owl.   
  
"Hmmm, how about the name Honey, to match your colour?" Hermione tilted her head to the side. The owl turned its head 360 degrees, and gave Hermione "the look". Hermione chuckled.  
  
"Okay, I know, that was just dumb. Alright then, what about Desiree? It has that French feel to it?" Hermione asked the owl. A happy hoot was the answer to that problem. Hermione smiled and picked up a fresh piece of parchment, to write back to her parents.  
  
Mum and Dad,  
Thank you so much for the beautiful owl! I've named her Desiree and she's absolutely perfect! I'm very happy here at Hogwarts, although I'm sharing the position of Head with Draco Malfoy, that pureblood wizard that I've told you two about. It hasn't been so bad lately, I just stay out of his way, but don't worry about me, I'll be fine. School is great so far, and I, too hope that Christmas rolls around soon, so that I can come home! I love you two so much, and thanks again!  
Love,   
Hermione  
  
She sealed the letter, and told Desiree to deliver the new letter. It was almost time for dinner, so Hermione got up and decided to meet Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor tower. She whispered the password, and walked into the familiar scarlet and gold decorated common room. It was unusually filled that day, seeing as it was everyone's first day back, and Hermione scanned the room for her two best friends.  
  
"Oy Hermione!" Ron's masculine voice hollered, "Over here!"  
  
Hermione headed in the direction of the voice, and saw the smiling red-head and his grinning side-kick. Things had most definately switched by their fifth year, when Ron just sprouted up, towering high above all the other fifth-years, and muscles growing everywhere, as he trained more and more for his spot on the quidditch team, as a Beater. Ron suddenly became the popular one, passing Harry ever so slightly. Harry was still well known as "the-boy-who-lived", but Ron was no longer just "Harry's-red-head-sidekick". Witches from every year, giggled and drooled whenever Ron entered a room, and Hermione was just happy that he still remained the same old Ron Weasley.   
  
The trio walked together down the corridors of Hogwarts, entering the Great Hall, just before dinner was served. They found their usual seats, next to Ginny, Dean and Seamus, and began to eat and chat.  
  
"So how does it feel to be Head Girl Hermione?" Ginny asked shyly, blushing as she and Harry both reached for the same piece of chicken.  
  
"It's kind of the same as being a Prefect. Well so far anyways, I'm sure it'll get more stressful later into the year, but other than sharing a tower will Malfoy, I love it!" Hermione smiled at the little girl. They continued to talk about their summers, but Hermione purposely left out the part of her parent's ever-growing conflit. She just didn't feel like it was the right moment. It was too personal.  
  
After dinner, Hermione decided to turn in early, wanting to get a good night's sleep. She lay in bed, somehow thinking about all of her parent's conflits, and how they were affecting her mentally. She didn't know how it all started and even WHY it all started, but she knew that it was tearing her family apart year by year.   
  
' It'll be better by Christmas,' her last thought before drifting off to sleep.  
  
*********  
ok...WAIT!!! it only gets better from here!!!! trust meh! and remember...rating goes up soon...okay plz review...letz try and get up to 25 reviews before i put up the next chapter! k?! great! and don't be hesitant to e-mail for *possible* spoilers...but tell me you're from ff.net in the subject title tho...ciao!  
-Baby T 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, so please don't sue!  
  
A/N: Hey guys! Ok so I didn't get the 25 reviews...ah well...hopefully I'll get up to 30 reviews for this chapter! The romance bits are coming up really soon...juss a few more chapters! and that's when all the fun starts to happen! *grins evily, striking fingers together like the evil guy on simpons!* okay...sorry that there's no personal thank you's again...i'm sort of rushing, because I'm heading out...so yea...enjoy and don't forget to review!!!  
  
*********  
  
Throughout the months, Hermione shoved her family problems out of her mind, and continued to focus on raising her marks, and fitting as much as she could in twenty-four hours. Aside from her regular school work (which was being piled up, seeing as it was their last year) Hermione juggled meetings with the Prefects, and private meetings with Malfoy (althought those didn't go as well) and planning up-coming events, and she was still able to find time to cheer on the Gryffindor quidditch team, and just spend some quality time with Harry and Ron. It wasn't all that easy, but she welcomed the up-coming two-week Christmas holidays with open arms. Hermione had constantly keep in touch with her parents, and was overly excited to see them again. It was her last night before heading home, and she wanted to spend it with her two best friends.   
  
"Chewy Buttercup," Hermione spoke to the portrait of the Fat Lady. It swung open, and Hermione entered her favourite room outside the Head's tower. The common room was busy with Gryffindors running around trying to find their belongings to pack, and Hermione couldn't help but giggle at how disorganised the house had become. She was sure McGonagall was fed up with everthing. She didn't see any of the two friends.  
  
"Ginny?" Hermione asked the youngest Weasley, "Have you seen either Ron or Harry?"  
  
"Um, I think Harry's outside walking with Hedwig and I believe I saw Ron go into his room."  
  
Hermione thanked the girl, and headed up the stairs to the boys dorm. She knew which room was Ron's, and quitely knocked on the wooden door.  
  
"Come in," came the muffled answer. She opened the door, to see only half of Ron's body coming out of the closet. Hermione shook her head laughing, causing Ron to come out.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron smiled, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to spend my last night with you and Harry, but I can see that you're busy!" Hermione laughed, pointing to the mess beside Ron's closet.  
  
"Oh that," Ron grinned, "I couldn't find the robe that Charlie bought me."  
  
With magic, he instantly put everthing back, and sat on the bed, patting the seat beside him. Hermione sat and looked at the handsome face of her friend.  
  
"So, Harry's out, meaing it's just the two of us," he said slyly.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, if I didn't know better, I would think that this was somehow arranged," Hermione smiled back. The two headed for a late lunch/dinner down in the Great Hall, then wondered the halls of the castle. They stopped at the top of the stairs and Ron intwined his fingers with Hermione's, and pulled her closer to him. She snuggled in closer, and let her head rest under his chin. They didn't speak for the longest time, neither of them knowing what to say. The enchanted staircase suddenly moved, surprising the couple, which only made them laugh. After chatting up a storm, Ron walked Hermione back to her tower, her hand still in his.  
  
"Thank you so much Ron," Hermione whispered, turning around to face him. His bright eyes began examining Hermione's soft face; her hazel brown eyes, and the way they sparkled in the candle-lit halls, her cute round nose, which just fit perfectly on her face, and her long wavy light chocolate brown hair. She moved her hand close to his face, and tucked a piece of red hair behind his ear. The gentle touch of her skin, gave Ron goosebumps. He pulled her hand to his mouth, and softly kissed her hand, bringing her body closer and closer. His lips were so close to her, and he could smell her lovely scent lingering above him. Her head lay in his hand, and the silkiness of her hair, made him feel like he was holding a million bucks. His eyes remained open, watching her eyes slowly close, her heart beating fast against his own chest, the adreneline pumping through his own veins. His eyes closed, feeling his lips ready to brush hers.  
  
It was all too much, too fast. Hermione pulled away quickly before his lips could touch hers.  
  
"Goodnight Ron," she whispered, walking into her tower, leaving the confused red-head alone in the hall.  
  
Inside, Hermione swiftly headed to her bedroom, locking the door upon entering. She leaned against the door, her heart still beating fast. She was breathing hard, she didn't know what just happened. She had hungered for that kiss for so long, and yet when it had come, she only ran. She closed her eyes, and tried to slow her breathing down. She was shaking, and she couldn't stop. All night, she kept on asking herself questions about what happened, and why she acted the way she did. It was hard for her to sleep, but finally, her heavy lids fell, as she selt peacefully.  
  
The next morning, after over-sleeping she rushed out of bed, got ready, and heaved her trunk down to the Great Hall, where Harry and Ron already sat.  
  
"There you are!" Harry greeted, not knowing what had happened the night before. Hermione apologized and ate fast, hoping not to be late for the carriage ride to the station. Dumbledore greeted the students, and annonced for the students that were going home, to meet in the main entrance in ten minutes. Hermione swallowed her meal whole, and jumped up from her seat. Harry and Ron, too stood up, and Harry offered to take her trunk, leaving Hermione alone with Ron. Hermione sheepishly looked down at her feet.  
  
"Listen Hermione," Ron started off, "I'm really sorry about last night. I probably went to fast. I'm really sorry."  
  
Hermione looked up at the genuine look upon Ron's face.  
  
"Don't worry about it Ron," she said quietly. The two walked out of the Great Hall, where they met up with Harry.   
  
"So Hermione, we'll see you in two weeks?" Harry asked, opening his arms for a hug. Hermione hugged him tight, then let go to face the two boys. She put on a stern face, her hands on her waist, waving a finger at them.  
  
"Stay out of trouble you two," she warned, giving them "the look". Both wizards shot her an innocent look.  
  
"You mean us?!" Ron wore an angelic smile. Hermione rolled her eyes playfully and giggled, throwing her arms around Ron, kissing him softly on his cheek.  
  
"See you in two weeks!" She said waving to them as she headed out the doors.  
  
The train ride home was lonely, as Hermione sat alone in an empty compartment near the back of the train. She already began to miss Harry and Ron, hoping that these two weeks would zoom by, and yet she wanted to stay home with her parents, and wished that the two weeks would drag by.  
  
The long trip finally ended, and Hermione eagerly got off the train, holding Crookshanks' cage in one hand, and Desiree's cage in the other. Her trunk was already loaded into a cart, and she pushed the cart outside, in search of her parents car. She waited alone outside patiently, along with the other witches and wizards, until she was the only witch standing. It was snowing slightly, but very cold. Almost an hour and a half had already passed, and her parents car was nowhere in sight. She sighed, deciding what to do. She was old enough to Apperate, but she was in a muggle place, and it would be too risky. Yet, she could easily find a place, where no one was looking. Hermione decided on that, and steered her cart into an empty stall in the bathroom. Pulling out her wand, she apperated herself into the kitchen of her home.  
  
"Oh honey!" Her mother let out a tiny cry, "You scared me!"  
  
Her mother was in the middle of cooking dinner, when Hermione appeared in the kitchen. It took a few seconds before she realized what happened.  
  
"Hermione?!" Catherine turned around surprised, "When did you get here? I didn't hear the door open!"  
  
"Mum," Hermione started, a bit annoyed, "I just got here. I apperated from the train station."  
  
"The train station?" Her mother was confused.  
  
"Yes. Today was the day I'm to come home for the Christmas holidays, and you were supposed to meet me at the station to pick me up, at promptly 3pm this afternoon. I stood outside alone for nearly two hours, waiting," Hermione explained. Her mother stopped what she was doing, and spun around, looking Hermione straight in the eyes.  
  
"No one came?" She asked. Hermione was tempted to say something, but refrained from it, knowing her mother was now in a bad mood.  
  
"No," was all Hermione said.  
  
"JOSEPH ALAN GRANGER!!!!!" Hermione's mother screamed at the top of her lungs. A startled Joseph entered the room, holding a client's paper in hand.  
  
"YOU were supposed to pick up Hermione from the station!" Catherine yelled.  
  
"ME?!?!?" Joseph's eyes were wide with surprise, "You said YOU were going to pick her up!"  
  
"So now you expect me to order the materials for the dental office, do our taxes, pick up the girl AND have dinner on the table by 6?! What am I? Your SLAVE?! You can't even remember you pick up your own daughter!!"  
  
"Here we go again Catherine! So now she's MY daughter, when YOU said you were going to pick her up!!"  
  
"I was going to, until you told me to do the orders!!! Then I specifically asked you to pick up Hermione! And you said, "Sure dear, no problem," before throwing your nose back into that-that-" Hermione's mother was now red in the face, no words coming out of her mouth. Hermione heaved a sigh.  
  
"Great," she muttered, "I'm home, and the first thing they do is fight."  
  
She stomped out of the kitchen, making sure to drag her trunk across the tiled floor, hoping that maybe her parents would stop and yell at her instead of each other. It didn't work. She was able to make it up three flights of stairs, dragging her trunk and two animal cages, and still her parents quarreled, only this time, the subject was about Hermione's father being a workaholic, and obsessed with his own work.  
  
Hermione slowly began to unpack her things, putting each and every item back in its respective spot in her room, trying to pass the time. She was so caught up in looking at new photos for the new school robes, she didn't even realize that the yelling and screaming had stopped. It was her and Malfoy's duty to over the new school robes for each of the houses, and pick the two best for each house, then present them to the Prefects after the break. She and Malfoy had agreed (the first time since the beginning of the school year!) to each pick a design for each house, so they would later combine their picks for the Prefects to decide. Hermione drowned herself in pages and pages of the magazine for school robes, which were given to her by Professor McGonagall, and debated with herself on which ones would be appropriate for Hogwarts, and yet comfortable for the students to wear.  
  
Dinner that night was a bit ackward, seeing as both her parents refused to talk period. It was an eery silence. So eery that Hermione had to get up and turn on the radio to something more upbeat than the ambience of their kitchen. Hermione ate quickly, as did her mother and father, and after dinner, her father walked straight into his home office, and locked the door.  
  
"Typical," Hermione heard her mother mutter under her breath. Hermione felt slightly bad for her mother, and stuck around to help her clean up the kitchen and wash the dishes. They didn't have a dishwasher, because Hermione's mum thought its use is only for the lazy, and she didn't want any of her family to be lazy. So Hermione washed the few dishes by hand, dried them, and put them in their rightful places in the cupboards. When the clean-up was over, Hermione's mother signalled for Hermione to follow her to the family den, downstairs in the basement. There, sprawled over the coffee table, where many tourist flyers and packages.  
  
"What are these for?" Hermione asked curiously, picking up a tourist package about England's theatrical plays. Catherine just smiled, sitting down on the mocha coloured couch.  
  
"It's your Christmas gift Hermione," she explained, "I was able to get a week off from work, and seeing as you're here for the holidays, I've decided that maybe you and I could spend the week travelling all over England, to see the sights. I know you love watching dramtical plays, so I've also found some plays that we could go watch. The kind of plays that you must dress up for."  
  
Hermione's face lit up, as she absorbed in what her mother was telling her.  
  
"Really?" She asked. Catherine nodded, "Really."  
  
"Wait," Hermione's smile turned upside down, "What about Dad?"  
  
Catherine wore a monotone expression, "Your father won't be joining us, seeing as one of us has to be at the office."  
  
"Can't Dad just close down the office for a week?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You know your father Hermione. I've already asked him to, but he refuses."  
  
"When will we go?" Hermione changed the subject.  
  
"We leave in a few days, on December the 23rd, and we come back January 2nd," Catherine smiled.  
  
"So Daddy's not spending Christmas or New Year's with us again," Hermione sighed, remembering all those Christmas' and New Year's that her father missed out on, because of his work. Her mother just nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry honey, but you understand, don't you?" Catherine pleaded.  
  
"I guess. I mean, someone has to pay for this trip right?" Hermione tried to smile. The rest of the night, the two females picked out where they would stay for the first couple of nights, and what they would do and see. Hermione was able to forget about the fact that her father wasn't going with them, and was soon very excited about the trip.  
  
' It'll be like an all girls trip,' Hermione convinced herself, just before she fell asleep.  
  
*********  
ok...so hmmmm....a vacation without her father...wonder what that'll be like...ok...review please! the more reviews i get, the more inspired i get to put up the next chapters!!!! ciao!  
-Baby T 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, so please don't sue!  
  
A/N: i am SOOOOOOO sorry i haven't updated in awhile...i've been sooooo busy with this end of the year term...argh. ne wayz i'm sorry the story iz dragging a bit, but the details are SO necessary for the up-coming chapters...i promise this and the next chapter are so much more interesting!!!! but plz review!!! reviews are the reason for me putting up the chapters sooner! ok here are some personal thank yoo's!  
  
blue_angel: thanx for your review! and i hope this chapter and the next on is better!  
  
nikkifaro: sorry again about the dragging bits! don't worry, it gets better!  
  
Dreaming One: trust me, you'll see more of draco soon!!! *grins*  
  
Girl-named-Belle: i'm sorry to hear about your parents, and i hope my story iz acturate in terms of what goes on...enjoy the next few chapters!  
  
nikkifaro (again): i'm so happy that you luv my stories! and i'm updating another world as well! so check that one out too!  
  
Demosa: hey hey! thanx for the review!!  
  
tainted black: well...maybe your feeling iz rite...read on to find out!  
  
tainted black (again): glad yoo liked the story about sirius!!! =]  
  
ShoW gUrL: advertising your story eh?! well we'll see about that! jkz gurl! update your story soon!  
  
Demosa (Again): hehe! great review! here's the update!  
  
ButterflyMonkey Babe of: ok. i update!  
  
Tokyobabe2040: haha! yes i'm using your song! but i've decided only to use parts of it, as only parts of it relates to the story line!  
  
blackdragonofdeath13: well, here's part of the rest! and thanx for your review!  
  
JediMaterWhit: glad you like it! don't forget to reivew more!  
  
Draco is the man: hmmm...i luv your name! bcuz everyone knos that draco is the man! lol, here's another chapter!  
  
okay guys, again, i'm sorry for the dragging parts, so just for my favourite reviewers, i'm going to put up two chapters!! yea!! but that means you people have to REVIEW!! and get other people to review!! cuz reviews are what makes me work harder and put up another chapter faster!!! enjoy these next two chapters!!!  
  
*********  
  
  
  
The morning of December the 23rd finally arrived, and Hermione and her mother packed the car with their bags of clothes, accessories, and some food and drinks for the trip. Hermione's father stood outside by the doorframe and watched his wife and daughter load the car. While Catherine stepped into the car, Hermione made her way towards him.  
  
"Here," she spoke softly, giving him a wrapped box with a card, "Merry Christmas Dad. But don't open it until Christmas day!"  
  
He smiled, bringing her in for a tight embrace. He kissed the top of her head, "Merry Christmas sweerheart."  
  
Her father, himself gave her a small box wrapped with ribbon.  
  
"Thanks Dad! We'll see you in a week!" Hermione smiled, hiding her disappointment as she kissed her father on the cheek.  
  
"Bye honey!" Joseph pulled Hermione in for another hug. With that, Hermione walked to the car, sat in the passenger seat, as the caar rolled out of the driveway and into the distance, away from their London home.  
  
Inside the car, Hermione tuned the radio to her favourite station. Together, her and her mother sang along to the latest hits, as they drove to their first destination; Oxford, England.  
  
"Well, here we are!" Catherine's sing-songy voice announced, as they pulled into a hotel parking lot, about an hour and a half later. Catherine opened the door to their two bed room, placing the bags down, as Hermione breathed in the sweet smell of lilacs.  
  
"Come on Mum, let's go sight-seeing!" Hermione grabbed her mother's hand and pulled her outside. It was still bright outside, and although the snow had stopped falling, it was still cold.  
  
"Ok Hermione, where to first?" Catherine looked at her daughter.  
  
"There's a tourist building over there," Hermione said, pointing to a hut-like building. The two headed over, and talked to the lady inside, who gave them more brochures on Oxford. After fawning over the different places, the ladies decided on heading for a two and a half tour of the famous Oxford University.   
  
The week passed quickly, as the two spent three days in Oxford, then travelled north to Manchester, where they spent the rest of their holidays. They bought a pair each of stunning evening gowns, which they wore to two night theatres, to watch two Shakespearian plays; "A Mid-Summer's Night Dream" and the romantic tragedy "Romeo & Juliet". They exchanged gifts Christmas morning in Oxford, and spent New Year's eve at a party in an old castle in Manchester. Hermione enjoyed every minute of her trip, but still missed her father dearly. She hoped he was having just as much fun with his work.   
  
January the second came, and Hermione knew that her fun was almost over. She would be heading back to Hogwarts that Saturday, meaning that she only had four days with her father. On the drive home, Hermione and her mother chatted about their trip and about everything as well. Hermione told her about the countless meetings with the Prefects, and she complained to her mother about Draco Malfoy, and how she hated him so. She told her mother about her friendship with Harry and Ron, and how she couldn't help but think about how her and Ron's friendship was expanding more and more each day.   
  
Four hours later, they were home sweet home, but even that happy feeling couldn't last that long in the Granger household. After only an hour of being back home, Hermione's mother and father were caught in yet another one of their squabbles. This time, about Hermione's father not spending enough time with the family. Hermione locked herself in her room, and turned on the radio to overpower the sounds of the yelling. Hermione unpacked, then wrote a long letter to Harry and Ron, telling them about her trip to Oxford and Manchester. She told them all the details, and thanked them for the gifts that they got her (which was the latest edition of Hogwarts: A History, and a new photo album), but left out anything about her parents fighting. She sealed the letter and sent Desiree to deliver the letters.  
  
Hours passed, and Hermione finally felt that it was safe enough to head downstairs. Her father thanked her for the gift she got, and noticed that his daughter was wearing that gift he got her; a beautiful gold necklace, with a star charm in the middle. Hermione helped her mother with dinner, and after eating, she and her father headed to his office to plan a day to spend together. Her mother agreed to look after the dentist office, as father and daugther headed to downtown London for a day of fun. They first headed to an antique book store, where Hermione bought two books. Then they headed to the local ice rink, and skated around, racing each other to see who would buy lunch. Hermione won, leaving her father to pay for lunch, and Hermione to pick the restaurant. Inside a posh French restaurant, Hermione and her father had a wonderful conversation that led to the idea of going to the comedy festival just around the corner. Hermione was having the best of times, finally being able to connect with her father after a long time.   
  
"This was a lot of fun Dad. Thank you," Hermion said inside the car, as they headed back home.  
  
"It was a lot of fun," her dad smiled.   
  
Hermione's last day arrived, and while both her parents were at work, Hermione stayed home and packed her things.   
  
  
  
' These two weeks were fun!' Hermione thought, ' Despite all the fighting.'  
  
Hermione fixed up her final dinner at home, and dressed up the table, putting the best dishes out, and lighting candles. At 7pm, she heard two car doors slam outside.  
  
"Just in time," Hermione smiled, putting away her apron. She stood by the table, and waited as the door swung open.  
  
"Why is it that you never tell me anything anymore?" Hermione her her mother's irritated voice.  
  
"How was I supposed to know that the insurance company rejected the application? Mr. Statford said his wife already paid the bill!" Jospeh said calmly.   
  
"Well, at least they're not yelling," Hermione grumbled. She put on a smile,"Hi Mum! Hi Dad! Surprise!"  
  
"Wow!" Both parents whispered at the transformed kitchen.  
  
"What's the occansion?" Hermione's father asked.  
  
"Nothing. My last night I guess," Hermione shrugged. Her parents looked at the other with a guiltly look on their face.  
  
"Let's eat!" Hermione broke the silence. She sat her parents down, and served the platters of food, including a sweet dessert. They talked nicely, avoiding any agruments. After dinner, Hermione cleared the table, and told her parents to just relax in the living room. Hermione cleaned up the kitchen, putting away the dishes and table cloth, blowing out the candles. She sighed in relief, the night finally over, without any fights.  
  
"Hermione honey!" Her mother called, "Are you finished in the kitchen?"  
  
"Yeah!" Hermione called back.  
  
"Can you come in her please?"  
  
Hermione made her way to the living room, where her parents sat together on the couch.  
  
' That's a rare thing you see,' Hermione thought, seeing the sight of her parents sitting together.  
  
"Sit," her father pointed to the single couch in front of where they sat. Hermione looked confused but complied with the request.  
  
"Hermione, there's something that your father and I need to discuss with you," her mother started, "This might not come as a surprise, but you know that your father and I have had our share of fights. We've talked to marriage therapists, and we've found a solution."  
  
"That's great!" Hermione smiled, not quite understanding.  
  
"Hermione," her father spoke up,"Your mother and I are getting a divorce."  
  
*********  
  
hey there! ok...before you press the button for the next chatper...REVIEW!!!! plz?! that way the next chapter will come up faster! enjoy! ciao!  
  
-Baby T 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, so please don't sue!  
  
A/N: ok here's a bonus chapter!!! but don't forget to review!!!!  
  
*********  
  
"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, her eyes as wide as the full moon.  
  
"We're getting a divorce," her mother repeated.  
  
"I don't get it," Hermione said, tears forming in her eyes, "I know that you two fight, but I mean, what married couple doesn't? You always seem to solve your fights!"   
  
"I know honey! But it's just that, this is the best solution. Your father and I still love each other, but we don't see our marriage lasting much longer," her mother explained, tears forming in her own eyes. Hermione just sat there, shaking her head in disbelief, tears now streaking down her rosey face. Her mother switched seats, and sat on the arm rest of the single couch, rubbing Hermione's shoulders.  
  
"Oh sweetheart, you had to have seen this coming! This has been going on for as long as you've been at Hogwarts!"  
  
"But why?" Hermione sobbed.  
  
"I don't know how it started," Catherine said. Hermione abruptly stood up and ran up to her room. She slammed the door, and threw herself onto her bed. Of course she knew this would eventually come, she just wasn't ready. She knew a lot of people with divorced parents, and it was so common, but she had never in her life imagined that her own parents would divorce. Her mother and father left her alone, knowing that this was hard on her. Hermione cried into her pillow until she finally drifted to sleep.  
  
The sun was up, and shone in Hermione's third floor bedroom. She streched, remembering that this was the day she would once again return to Hogwarts. She was dreading this day at the beginning of the Christmas break, but was now embracing it with open arms. The only thing she remember from last night was the word "divorce", and how her parents would be getting one. She groaned, looking at the clock and seeing the numbers 8:47am flash. She still had an agonizing two hours until she would leave. She dragged her body downstairs, where her mother was busy making breakfast.  
  
"Morning Hermione," her mother whispered, "Did you sleep well?"  
  
Hermione only grunted in response. Her father entered the room a few minutes later, greeting her the same way her mother did. Again she only grunted. Her mother served the fresh blueberry pancakes; Hermione's favourite. The three sat in silence as they ate, this time, Hermione made no effort to try and start a conversation. It was all too much for her mother.  
  
"Hermione, I know this was a shock to you, but you have to understand. Do you want your father and I to continue our marriage only to be miserable?" Her mother asked, after a long slience.  
  
"No," Hermione grumbled, putting a piece of the pancake in her mouth.  
  
"Your mother's right Hermione. This wasn't an easy decision. We've been debating this issue fow quite awhile now," her father jumped in.  
  
"It's just that-" Hermione tried to say, "Well what ever happened to ' Til death do us part'?"  
  
Her parents just looked at each other, not knowing how to answer that question.  
  
"Exactly," Hermione said smuggly. She stood up and took her polished off plate to the sink. Then walked out of the kitchen, to her room.   
  
' Only an hour to go,' she thought, adding more things to her trunk. She feed Crookshanks and Desiree (who had returned with new letters from Harry and Ron), and cleaned out their cages, getting them ready for the long trip back to Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione looked up to her door, after hearing a quiet knock on the solid wood.  
  
"Come in," Hermione sighed, getting up from the floor.  
  
"Hermione, can we come in and talk to you?" Her mother asked.  
  
"You're already in, so you might as well talk," Hermione answered back.  
  
"Hermione that is no way to talk to your mother!" Jospeh warned his daughter. Hermione sat on her bed, her father taking a seat on her chair, and her mother sat next to her.  
  
"You need to know what's going to happen while you're away at school," Catherine started, "Your father and I have agreed that I will be moving to another home or apartment, and your father will keep this place. I will remain here until I have found a livable place to stay. You will have your own room in each home, although we're not quite sure if you'll be moving out after you graduate."  
  
"Your mother will still work with me at the dentist office," her father continued,"But our schedules will be different, so we won't be in the office together as often as before."  
  
"I can't believe you're actually going through with this," Hermione spat out, trying to hold back her tears.  
  
"Oh sweetheart! This is going to be tough on all of us at first, but it'll get better! You'll see!" Her mother tried reassuring her, but it wasn't working.  
  
Hermione let her mother and father talk more, but she seemed spaced out for the rest of the time. Finally it was time to go. She loaded her things into the trunk of the car, and got in. Both her parents went along, saying their last goodbyes as a family.  
  
Hermione stepped onto the train, holding her things, and found an empty compartment near the front. She spent the rest of the trip replaying every conversation in her head about the divorce. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was so confused as the many emotions within her swam throughout her body. She felt lost, angry and upset. Her breathing was out of control, and she didn't know what to say or do once she was at Hogwarts.   
  
' What if my parents find someone new? What if they get re-married? What if they have more children?' The sick game of "what if" toyed with Hermione's mind.  
  
It was dark when the train reached its destination, and Hermione climbed aboard a carriage that would take her up to the exquisite old castle. She knew that her friends would be walking at the front entrance, so while on the train, she devised a way to easily get rid of them.  
  
"Welcome back Hermione!" Harry and Ron exclaimed simultaneously. Hermione couldn't help but smile, as she rushed to her best friends. They each gave her a hug, Ron's slightly more longer than Harry's, and walked her back to her tower. At the portrait.  
  
"You going come down to dinner after?" An eager Ron asked. Hermione stiffled a fake yawn as she answered, "I don't think so Ron. I'm just so tired from the holidays. Go on without me, and I'll see you two boys at breakfast tomorrow."  
  
"Alright then Hermione. It's great to have you back," Ron tried to hide his disappointment. She offered a smile, then spoke the new password (which was sent to her by Malfoy over the holidays), and entered once again in her bad mood. As she entered, Malfoy, who was sitting on the couch reading a few quidditch books, looked up and opened his mouth to say something.  
  
"Shut it Malfoy. I don't want to hear any of your crap tonight," she snapped before he could say anything and stormed up to her bedroom, slamming the door shut. His eery silver eyes rested on the closed door, as he tried to figure out what just happened. He stood up and walked calmly up the stairs leading to Hermione's bedroom.   
  
' She can't talk to me like that!' Malfoy thought, ' I'm a Malfoy!'  
  
"Mudblood get out here NOW!!" Malfoy banged on the door.  
  
"Sod off Malfoy!" He heard her yell. He tried opening the door, but it was locked. He pulled out his wand.  
  
"Alohomora," he whispered, and the door creaked open. He was shocked to see what lay inside her bedroom. There she was lying face first into her pillow, sobbing. He didn't know what to do next. Malfoy's never had any other emotion, other than pride, anger and jealousy. Something inside of him didn't fit in either of these catagories. The door creaked once more, and this time Hermione heard it and turned around violently, throwing an icy glare at Malfoy.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She sneered, wiping the tears from her face. Nothing came out of Malfoy's mouth.  
  
"Get out! Or-or-" Hermione tried to threaten him, pulling out her wand. Malfoy took two large strides, and grasped a hold of her wand, taking it out of her hand.  
  
"Hermione," he said, saying her true name for the first time. She looked up at him, tears glistening in her eyes. Inside Malfoy's bleak heart, a sign of hope, as he scooped Hermione into his arms, letting her cry on his shoulder. He stroked her silky brown hair, as he tried to calm her down. He didn't know what was happening to him, but somehow his heart had taken over his mind. All the Malfoy teachings had been thrown away upon the sight of a helpless enemy crying. Neither of the two spoke, afraid to say something. It was Malfoy who finally broke the silence.  
  
"What's going on Hermione?" His genuine concern caught Hermione by surprise.  
  
"Nothing," Hermione mumbled, pulling her shaking body away from his. Malfoy gripped her shoulders, forcing her to look at him.  
  
"Hermione."  
  
After a bit of hesitation, she answered quietly, "It's my parents."  
  
"What about them?" Malfoy pushed forward.  
  
"It's just-" she stopped, trying to explain the situation, "Their marriage. It's like-" she paused trying to find the right words to say, "Like a stone."  
  
"A stone?" Malfoy threw her a confused expression.  
  
"A stone that the ocean beats against. You know...," she paused again, "With each passing year a little more of their love is warn away, until..."  
  
This time she didn't need to continue, Malfoy understood.  
  
"Divorce," he said bluntly. He watched as Hermione tore her eyes away from his and looked downwards to her bed. The feelings he felt at that moment where all so new to him, as he gathered the weeping Gryffindor in his arms. He knew by the way she was acting, he was the only one who knew.  
  
' Scarhead Potty and Weasel don't even know,' he thought to himself. Hermione's head remained buried between Malfoy's shoulders and chest, as she tried to calm herself down. Once her final tear ran down her cheek, she lifted her head up slowly. Her face was only centimeters away from his. She gazed into his silver eyes as he brought his lips closer to hers. It seemed like the right thing to do at that moment, while Draco's lips brushed softly across hers, then slowly parted, looking for a reaction. Hermione's heart beat faster than ever, as she dove in for second. This time the kiss was deepened, more passionate than before, as Draco ran his hand down the small of her back, thrusting his weight on her, pushing her slowly back, until her head lay on the soft pillow beneath her. Hermione's hands found their way to the collar of his shirt, undoing the first few buttons, touching his pale, sculpted chest. Draco seperated his lips from hers, kissing her lightly on her face, then moving down to the base of her neck. His own hands found the buttons of her blouse and began to unbutton them.  
  
*********  
  
ohhhhh...what a chapter eh? ne wayz, don't forget to review!! the more reviews, the faster you people find out what happens next!!!   
  
if you just want to guess, and want me to answer you, e-mail me at babyt_3@hotmail.com but plz tell me you're from fanfic, in the subject title! ciao!  
  
-Baby T 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, so please don't sue!  
  
A/N: oh wow! you guyz are AWESOME!! only a few hours after i put up the chapters for this story and "Another World, Another Chance", i INSTANTLY received 34 reviews!! thanx yoo guys! ok, here are some personal thank you's, then the next chapter!!!   
  
Icea:ok here's the update! and thanx for the review!!  
  
babyblu: awww shucks...thanx for calling me the best *blush blush* enjoy this chapter!  
  
Rachel: thanx for calling this a cool story!   
  
blue_angel: glad you liked that chapter!!  
  
Olivia: being hooked to my story really makes me fell great! thanx for the support!!  
  
HeatherMalfoy: so bloody glad that you think this is a bloody wicked fic!!  
  
nikkifaro: trust me, there's more passion coming up!!!  
  
Ghost Of The Robot: heehee! the cliffhanger really has yoo on the edge eh?  
  
BosnianChick719: well i' ve written, and here's what has happened to them...  
  
Leika Senara: awww!!! thanx for the "AWSUM" review!!!  
  
Malfoys-TinkerBell: it is kinda sad...but i'm not reveiling anything that happens between draco and hermione...juss read on!  
  
hoopyfrood: glad you love the story!  
  
Demona169: hmmm...well since you asked nicely to go on...here's the next chapter! thanx for your review!  
  
number1chick: glad you liked it so far! hope you like the rest of it too!  
  
Nymph Demon: so i'm pretty evil for putting the cliffhanger eh? well...read on and find out what happens next!  
  
Gceeker: steaminess it is!! enjoy the next chapter!  
  
DiAmOnD pIxIe DuSt: i kno it was such a bad place to end, but here's what happens!  
  
Nicky:thax for the encouragement! and i do luv to write!  
  
alexa: ok...but i mite get tired it i rite lyk the wind! lol  
  
summer:ah! ok! here's more!  
  
Erilyn Rose: sure iz cliffhanger galore!   
  
LadEe SaKuRa eVeNSTaR NigHt:pretty surprised draco could be lyk that eh? well...i hope you don't change you mind...  
  
Girl-named-Belle:your theory was really thoughtful! i never thought of it lyk that! i kind of incorporated the whole "friends" idea into the story! thanx for the thoughts!  
  
Alyce: thanx for your time and review! hoe you enjoy the rest!  
  
Kryptonite:i am definately inspired! every review means a lot to me! so thanx for your time!!!  
  
I'm sooooooo sorry it took me awhile to update this chapter...but this last month has been crazy with final projects, test, studying and of course final exams...*shudders* but i'm finished now!!! yeah! so here's the next chapter!!! ok guys, thanx again for the reviews!!! i hope this is a good enough chapter for you guys...and don't forget to review!!!  
  
*********  
  
"Wait. Malfoy." The words stung him as Hermione still could not bear to say his first name. She pushed him off her, sitting upright on her bed. The message was so clear, as Draco re-buttoned his shirt while leaving her room.  
  
"Goodnight," she called after him, but got no reply. She stayed on her bed, hugging her pillow as she tried to analyse what just happened. All sorts of questions popped into her hear, questioning Malfoy's motives and reasons why he seemed so concerned.  
  
It was now almost 8pm, and her stomach grumbled with hunger. She hadn't eaten shince morning and knew that dinner in the Great Hall had already ended about an hour ago. Hermione sneaked out of the tower, hoping not to see or be seen by Draco, as she headed towards the portrait entrance to the kitchen. There, she tickled the picture of the pear, and entered the ever busy room.  
  
"Hermione Granger!" A cheerful little voice greeted, "Dobby is so glad to see you! It has been quite some time since Dobby has seen Hermione Granger here!"  
  
"Hello Dobby!" Hermione smiled. The small house-elf dragged a stool over to where she stood. Hermione thanked him and sat, listening to the happy elf ramble on about getting a small raise and holidays.  
  
"Oh dear! Dobby has been quite rude! Dobby has been talking all this time without offering any food! Hemrione Granger, what would you like to eat?" He asked.  
  
"Anything you got Dobby," she answered. After a few minutes, Dobby had returned with a small plate of mashed potatoes with gravy and baked salmon steak.   
  
"Dobby is quite sorry Hermione Granger!"  
  
"Don't worry Dobby! And thank you for the food!" She stayed in the kitchen for another half and hour, listening to more of Dobby's tales, before returning to her tower. It was ten to nine as Hermione got ready for bed, exhausted from her two week vacation.  
  
Hermione was up bright and early that Sunday morning, and threw on her bathrobe, putting her long hair in a low ponytail, then headed down to the common room, hoping to speak to Malfoy. She sat on the couch by the fire, facing the staircase leading to his room. Her owl flew down from her room, holding a letter in one claw, and the Daily Prophet in the other. She knew the letter was from home and she picked up the newspaper, leaving the letter lying on the table. She was reading about a wizard couple missing in the muggle world, when she heard a door open, followed by heavy footsteps. As soon as Malfoy was at the bottom of the stairs, Hermione tore her attention away from the newspaper and concentrated on the adnacing figure.  
  
"Look Malfoy. About last night-" Before Hermione could finish her sentence, Malfoy inturrupted.  
  
"Nothing happened last night Mudblood. Go it?" His glare was as icy as a blast of cold air. He continued his route to the bathroom before she could answer. She was somewhat upset and couldn't believe how quickly his mood changed as she made her way back up to her room to get ready for breakfast.  
  
"Hiya there Hermione!" Ron greeted, as he and Harry sat down with her at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Hi you two!" She smiled. They asked her about the rest of her holidays and Hermione repeated most of her holiday events, once again leaving out the part of her parents divorce. She just didn't have the courage to tell them yet, she wasn't even sure why she told Malfoy.  
  
"How about you guys? Please tell me tat you stayed out of trouble!" SHe asked with a smile.  
  
"Surprisingly yeah!" Ron answered, "Harry and I got in trouble once by Filch though for "roaming the halls at an unearthly hour", which by the way was after dinner one night. But other wise Harry and I were too occupied with wizard's chess and Hogsmeade."  
  
"What?" Hermione feigned shock,"You mean no quidditch?"  
  
They shared a laugh before making plans for the last day of the break.  
  
"We could head over to Hogsmeade," Harry suggested.  
  
"Sure," the other two agreed. Hermione told the two boys that she'd meet them outside, as she wanted to grab an extra sweater. She made her way quickly to the Head's tower, muttering the password to the portrait of the young family. It was already 11am when she entered to an eery silence. She took long strides to her upstairs bedroom. Lying just in front of the door, lay her letter from home, with an attached note to it. She picked it up and read the messy cursive writing.  
  
Granger,  
  
You left this in the common room. I suspect it's important.  
  
No one signed it, but she knew who left it there. She grabbed an extra piece of parchment and scribbled a quick message.  
  
Harry and Ron,  
  
I'm so sorry, but something came up and I have to go over some order forms with McGonagall and Malfoy. Go on without me, and I"ll meet you later if I can. Otherwise I'll see you at dinner!  
  
-Hermione  
  
' It's not completely a lie,' Hermione thought as she tied the letter to Desiree's leg and sent her off. She wanted to read the letter from home, alone in peace. She locked her door and sat at her desk, staring at the un-opened letter. She was still deciding on whether to read it, when Desiree flew back with a reply written at the back of her note.  
  
See you later then Hermione!  
  
-Harry and Ron  
  
She sighed and proceeded to open the letter.  
  
Dearest Hermione,  
  
How are you doing back at school? I'm so happy to tell you that I've already found a small home with the help of your father. It's only a few miles away and it's right next to the beach. I won't enclose the address in this letter, as I am not sure of who might intercept it, but I hope to see you soon! Your owl will be able to find me, so don't be hesitant to write. I love you with all my heart!  
  
Love, Mum  
  
"So they're really going throught with the divorce," Hermione said to the empty room.  
  
"GRANGER!" She heard Malfoy holler from downstairs. She flung open the door and peered over the rail.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Meeting about the new school robes! Have you forgotten? McGonagall's in the office already!"  
  
Hermione apologized and rushed back into her room to grab her sheets and thudded down the stairs into the conferance room beside the bathroom.  
  
"Sorry Professor, I was reading a letter from home," she explained, eyeing Malfoy.  
  
"Quite alright Miss Granger," Professor McGonagll answered, sitting down at the head of the long table. Hermione and Malfoy took their seats next to McGonagall, each avoiding the other's stare.  
  
"I assume you two have choosen your two picks already?" McGonagall questioned.  
  
"Yes Professor," they answered simultaneously.  
  
"Good. Then let's see them please." Hermione and Malfoy each took out a sheet of paper and handed it to the female Professor. The meeting went on for another hour, deciding about school robes and when to have the next Prefect meeting. After they were dismissed, Hermione and Malfoy walked silently back to their common room.  
  
"Listen Malfoy," Hermione turned to face him before heading upstairs, "Thanks for leaving the letter at my door. It was really important."  
  
He grumbled a reply which she didn't hear, as he walked up to his own room. She rested her hand on the rail, watching the tall, built figure, disappear behind the now closed door. She glanced up at the clock that rested above the fireplace.  
  
' It's almost one,' she thought. She didn't feel like making the trip to Hogsmeade, yet she didn't know what to do with her time until dinner came. Her mind was made up a few minutes later, as she curled up by the fireplace and opened the pages of a new novel she picked up over the holidays. She was so intrigued by the plot, that she didn't realize the time had flown by so quickly, and that a certain dark shadow was looming over her. It was almost 5pm, when she finally put the book down, and looked up at the clock, finally noticing Malfoy leaning over the railway, staring into space.  
  
"Is everything alright Malfoy?" Hermione asked, finding herself examining the solemn figure above.   
  
"Yea," he mumbled, turning away to go back to his room. She sighed as she got up and left the tower to go and find her two best friends.  
  
"Ron! Harry!" She called out, seeing the two entering the main entrance of the castle. Both broke into smiles when they saw their female friend rush towards them.  
  
"How was Hogsmeade?" She wanted to know.  
  
"Same, we missed you though," Ron said, sliding his arm around her waist. She looked up at him and smiled, snuggling into his chest. Harry grinned and teased the couple, as they all headed into the Great Hall for dinner.   
  
"I can't believe we start school again," Ron complained, in between bites of food.  
  
"I know," Harry agreed. They both turned to look at Hermione, who had her eyes fixed on the Slytherin table, looking for that certain platinum blond wizard.  
  
"Hermione? Are you alright?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Hermione snapped out of her trance, putting small spoonfuls of food into her mouth. Harry and Ron continued their conversation, which ultimatley ended up as a quidditch conversation, while Hermione continued to eat slowly, watching the Slytherin table.  
  
"Hermione," Ron once again intruppted her trance, "You should get some sleep. You look kinda tired."  
  
"I probably should," she said, smiling at the red-head. Harry and Ron walked Hermione to her tower. After hugging Harry goodnight, she turned to Ron.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning," she said, kissing him softly on his cheek.  
  
"Goodnight Hermione," he spoke quietly.  
  
Once inside, she headed for her room, not noticing Malfoy sitting in the common room, playing with something in his hand.  
  
"Granger," he said, causing her to spin around, "This came for you."  
  
He held out a letter that lay between his two fingers. She held her breath, as she made her way towards the Head boy and took the letter from his hands.  
  
"It's from my father," she whispered, still standing up. Like the letter from her mother, she didn't want to open it. She lay it face-down on the table, and turned her back to it.  
  
"Hermione."  
  
She was stunned to hear her name come out of his lips after what happened the night before.  
  
"You need to open it," he said, in a forceful, yet soft tone.  
  
*********  
  
will she open it? or will she juss blow up in Malfoy's face? find out sooner if you guys review!!! the more reviews i get, the faster i put up the next chapter! and trust me...the next chapter and the chapter after THAT one will be worth the reivews!! i promise you!!! so don't forget to reivew! and get your friends to review too! and get THEIR friends to reivew, and their friends FRIENDS to review!! and their friends friends FRIENDS to review! ok i'm a bit craze-e rite now...juss don't forget to review if you wanna read the next chapter! ciao!  
  
-Baby T 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, so please don't sue!  
  
A/N: wow! y'all really ARE the best reviewers! i've been gettin' demands thro my e-mail to post up the next chapter! hmmm...well i'm trying to put up personal thank you's...but fanfiction.net iz being really stupid right now...the site is overloading...so hold on...i'm gonna try and get...ok itz really not working...so i'll put the personal thank you's on the next chapter okay?! but i'll say a big THANK YOU to everyone who did review...it really does mean a lot to me...and makes me feel special! thankz...so here's the next chapter! enjoy! oh...and anything in [ and ] are song lyrics...these ones thankz to ToykoBabe2040...thanx hunn!  
  
*********  
  
"You can't tell me what to do," she hissed, walking slowly up the staircase to her bedroom. Draco let her go, and watched her close her door, listening to the click of the door locking. He himself got up, flipping the letter face-up, and leaving it on the table. Back in his room, he lay quietly on his bed, thinking about Hermione. Out of no where, the lyrics of a well-known muggle song popped into his head...  
  
[If you want to, I can save you,  
  
I can take you away from here.  
  
So lonely inside,  
  
So busy out there,  
  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares...]  
  
He wanted to save her from the agony that she felt, but he knew well enough that she wouldn't let him.  
  
***  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning earlier than usual, as she didn't want to bump into Malfoy. She dressed quickly into her school robes and headed out her bedroom, clutching her books close to her chest. Her eyes scanned the hallway for any sign of movement, as she desended down the stairs. She made a quick stop at the bathroom, placing her books on the common room table, not noticing the folded parchment bearing her name. Once back from the bathroom, she looked down to pick her books up, her fingers brushing the rough surface of the parchment. Her eyes jerked towards the letter, her fingers tracing the cursive writing that spelled her name. Her heart skipped a beat as she picked the letter up, bringing it closer to her face. She snapped out of her daze, throwing the letter back down on the table and with her books in hand, she raced out of the common room.   
  
At breakfast, she sat with Harry and Ron, the silence of the three was quite unusual, but no one seemed to care. The day dragged on and on, the un-opened letter haunting Hermione's thoughts. She tried to hard to concentrate on her classes, but the letter seemed to taunt her, calling her to it, begging her to open it. She shook the thoughts from her mind, only to have them return mere seconds later. It was all too much for her. The minute classes were over, she ran straight to her common room, barely getting the password out of her mouth before disappearing behind the portrait. Hermione placed her books down slowly on the table and sat herself down in front of the letter. Its voice was pounding in her head, calling her to open it. Her breathing was so heavy now as she picked the letter up, her fingers fumbling with the closed seal. She delayed the opening of it for so long, not knowing whether she wanted to open it or not.  
  
"You've got to open it," a deep, husky voice said. Hermione nearly jumped a mile from her seat, not expecting to see Malfoy standing there. She looked up at his towering stance, not speaking a word.  
  
  
  
"I'll stay here with you," he offered, seeing her face somewhat relax. He placed his books next to hers, then sat next to her, his shoulders touching hers. She glanced at him, wondering why he was there, then slowly began to tear open the letter. She read aloud the letter from her father. Her father wrote about the divorce being finalized, all the papers were signed, and he explained more about her mother's new house. After reading the letter, she lay it flat on the table, her hands shaking. The words burned in her mind, as the truth finally set it. The divorce was final.  
  
"It's over," she whispered horsely, "It's really over."  
  
Draco gathered her in his arms before she could start crying. She buried her head in his chest, tears streaming out of her eyes. He said nothing to the weeping girl, but just rocked her in his arms. An hour later, the crying wore Hermione out, and as her final tear slipped from her eyes and rolled down her face, she lay her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. Draco didn't want to wake the sleeping girl, so he carefully placed her feet on the couch, and delicately rested her head on his chest, muttering a spell, conjuring up a blanket, which he placed on top of her. He then conjured up a pillow for himself and wrapping his arms safely around her, he, too, fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Hermione was the first to wake up, as the sun's rays crept into the room. She barely remembered what happened the other night as she glanced around the common room. She looked behind her and noticed the still sleeping Draco. She smiled slightly remembering everything he had done. She got up slowly, trying hard not to wake him up. She got ready for school and just before leaving, she headed back to the couch where Draco lay, and sat on the edge of the bed. Leaning forwards, only an inch from his face, she whispered, "Malfoy, wake up."  
  
His eyes twitched open, waking up to a pair of beautiful hazel eyes.  
  
"Morning," he grumbled, his lips forming a grin. He lifted his head up quickly, softly leaving a kiss on her lips. Hermione returned the smile, then got up. Just before she headed out the door, she turned back to where Draco was sitting up.  
  
"Thank you," she called out. Draco looked up.  
  
"Thank you for what?" He called after her, but it was too late, she was already gone.  
  
During breakfast that bleak January morning, the conversation at the Gryffindor table was focused on the up-coming quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin that day, which would decide who would take first place in the standings, where the two rival houses where tied.  
  
"We've GOT to win this game!" Harry slammed his fist on the table.  
  
"I want EVERY member of the team in the common room as SOON as the final bell rings. Got it? EVERY member!" Harry commanded, eyeing the team players. Hermione once again remained quiet that day, and no one seemed to notice. Not even Harry of Ron noticed, except when they needed help.  
  
"Hey Hermione," Ron spoke up in their last class, "I don't get this question."  
  
He shoved a page of questions to her face, about Animagus. Hermione just shrugged, carelessly qriting answers on her own sheets. Ron gave Harry a look, then just like Hermione, they shrugged it off, both of them figuring that she was still tired. Class ended and Harry again made his annoncement about quuidditch, then he and Ron rushed out to the Gryffindor tower, leaving Hermione alone in the Transfiguration room.  
  
"Miss Granger, are you alright dear?" McGonagall's face showcased concern.  
  
"I'm fine Professor, just a bit tired," Hermione answered, picking up her books and leaving. Back in her room, she opened up a drawer and took out a piece of parchment. She wanted to write her parents a letter, but didn't know how to start it. She first started wit her mother.  
  
Mum,  
  
Well, what can I say? Congratulations on finding a new house. Dad wrote and told me about you two finalizing everything. I honestly don't know what to say, other than I still can't believe this is happening. Are you two still going to come to my graduation together? I mean the seats are already choosen. What am I supposed to do? Ask Dumbledore to choose new seats? In terms of you and Dad sharing custody over me until I'm 18, have you forgotten that technically as a 17 year old witch, I'm already considered an adult. I think that I'll be looking for my own place here, in this world. So just leave my stuff at Dad's place, and I'll take it once I find a place. Also, for Spring Break, I've decided to stay here at Hogwarts (A/N: I know there really isn't a Spring Break at Hogwarts, but I needed to add that...you'll see why later!).  
  
Your daughter, Hermione  
  
She read the letter over, and thought it was good enough. It was a bit harsh, but she was still mad and upset at her parents. She wrote a similar letter to her father, then sent them off with her owl.  
  
From her bedroom window, she heard the loud cheers of the quidditch crowd, overlooking the Gryffindor/Slytherin match. The snow had stopped falling, but the crisp wind seemed colder as the quick-played game advanced. It seemed as if the entire school was there (save Hermione of course), which only made the witch feel more left out. She sat on her bed, stroking Crookshanks long fur, talking out loud.  
  
"Crookshanks, it's perfectly normal for fighting parents to get a divorce, is it not?" She asked. Her cat just meowed, stretching it's tired body.  
  
"So why do I feel like this?" She continued to ask.  
  
"That's it!" Hermione cried, sending the surprised Crookshanks flying in the air. She grabbed her wand and rushed out of the tower, heading to the library. She scanned the selves until she found the three books she was looking for. Back in her room, an evil smirk creeped onto her face.  
  
"If I can't get my parents to get back together, magic will," she smirked, looking upon the covers of the three books; Moste Potent Potions, An Anthology of 18-century charms and Where There's A Wand, There's A Way.  
  
Hermione spent the rest of the night flipping through the hundreds of pages, while the Gryffindor quidditch team celebrated their win in their common room.  
  
"NOTHING!" Hermione yelled as she slammed the last book shut. It was already 10pm, and she found no useful spell or charm to help her. She went to bed feeling frustrated and helpless.  
  
Over a month had passed, and Hermione had sunk deeper into her depression. Her mother had written back weeks ago, but her father hadn't replied. Harry and Ron still had no clue and were doing nothing to find out. Everyday after school, Hermione would return to her room and stay there until the morning came. She had Dobby bring her dinner up, and paid him 10 Sickles each week. None of her teachers seemed to notice her, as her grades still remained extremely high, and higher if possible, as she spent each dying minute on her school work.  
  
***  
  
It was now the end of February. The month of love had quickly come and gone, and Draco Malfoy found himself more concerned about Hermione than ever. One evening, as he lay in his bed, his thoughts drifted to the lonely girl.  
  
'She hasn't spoken to me in weeks, except during meetings,' he thought. On most days, the only thing he could think about was her. Her long wavy hair, and her sad, hazel eyes. He wanted nothing more than to help her and hold her in his arms, telling her it was okay. But he was scared. Scared of his feelings. Scared of what the others would think. Scared of what his father would do, and most of all, scared of what his father would DO. It was all so strange. He was a Malfoy, and Malfoy's were NEVER scared. Malfoy's also never associated themselves with dirty muggles; let alone fall in love with them.  
  
"I'm in love with her," the workds come out so easily in the dark room, as the youngest Malfoy fell asleep.  
  
The first of March happened to fall on a Saturday, and Harry and Ron had planned to head over to Hogsmeade with the quidditch team to celebrate Ron's 18th birthday, once again forgetting about Hermione. The lonesome witch, feeling bored, as she'd already finished her weekend homework, decided to head down to the common room to find a new book. She peeked out of her room, making sure no one was around before heading downstairs. She avoided much conversation with other people, unless it was school related.  
  
"Granger. Sit down, we need to talk," Malfoy stepped out of the shadows behind the bookcase.  
  
"No we don't," she answered, walking away. Malfoy grabbed her arm and dragged her to the couch. He sat her down, and sat on the edge of the table, only about a foot from her face.  
  
"What do you want?" She snarled, obviously in a bad mood.  
  
"For you to listen."  
  
Her eyes were now jet-black as she glared at him.  
  
"Granger, you need to get out of that hole you're in. You're in here everyday. You never speak to anyone anymore. Not even to Saint Potty and his side kick Weasel. Granger, it's been almost two months since your parents' divorce. It's done Hermione, there's nothing you can do about it," he told her.  
  
"What does it matter anyway? In a few months you'll be a graduate from Hogwarts, with a job and most likely your own home. It's not like you'll be living with your parents," Malfoy kept going.  
  
"You know nothing!" She shouted, "You're just another worthless Malfoy who doesn't know a THING about love and marriage! You don't know my parents!"  
  
"What do you mean I'm just another "worthless Malfoy"?" Malfoy yelled.  
  
"You're just the next generation of stuck-up, ruthless, unethical, pitiful, bitter Malfoys! You care about nothing other than yourself. You think you know EVERYTHING! Like you own everything! You think that just because you're a Malfoy, you're instantly above everyone! You Malfoys are like the plague. An influx of bad wizards!" She screamed, her face as red as blood. The fatal venom had seeped into Malfoy. He was hurt, but had enough strength to fight back.  
  
"This is what I get for trying to help you?!" He stood up and yelled.  
  
"Help me?!" She shrieked, "I don't every recall NEEDING help! Let alone asking YOU for it! I'd rather the Dark Lord HIMSELF kill me before I'd ever need YOUR help!"  
  
"That can easily be arranged!" Malfoy ended with a threat, before the two turned and stormed up to their rooms, slamming the door hard.  
  
"I HATE him!" She screamed at the same time he yelled, "I HATE her!"  
  
*********  
  
Wow! That was pretty intense eh? Yikes! Will Hermione ever recall all the things that Draco has done for her, or will she remain in her depression? Will Draco continue to help her, or will he remain mad at her forever? And what about the threat? Will Draco take his threat past words? Will he actually get the Drak Lord to kill her? Well...review if you want to find out the answers to all these questions!!!! review, Review, REVIEW!!! more reviews I get, faster I put the chapter up!!! Ciao!  
  
-Baby T 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, so please don't sue!  
  
Ok guyz...herez another chapter!!!! hope you guyz like it! sorry i don't have personal thank you's again...but i'm about to leave home in a few...so i gotta rush! don't forget to review!!! omg...i feel lyk an idiot...i put up the wrong chapter of this story!! well this iz the RITE chapter so i hope yoo like it!!!  
  
*********  
  
Another long week passed, and Hermione thought more and more about the conversation between her and Malfoy the week before. She knew he was right, and that she desperately needed to stop being miserable. There was nothing she could do, her parents descision was final, and the only way she was going to get over it all was with Malfoy's help. She despised asking for help, especially from him.  
  
It was a Sunday morning, a week before the Spring Break, when Hermione decided to talk to Malfoy. She sat patiently in the common room, waiting for that door to open. A half an hour later, it opened, and the tlal Slytherin Prince made his way down.  
  
"Malfoy, I need to talk to you," she stood up, facing the cold stare of her enemy.  
  
"Get out of the way Mudblood," he growled, his eyes slitting like a snake. She cringed at the old name he used for her, but took in a deep breath and continued to talk.  
  
"You were right Malfoy," she said, "You were right. I'm sorry."  
  
Malfoy held his tongue from saying something and let her go on, wanting to hear more.  
  
"I had no right to call you what I did. I was distraught about my parents divorce, and I thought I could save their marriage. But I couldn't. You were the only one who cared, the only one who actually tried to help me, and I only pushed you away. I'm sorry," she hung her head, staring at her feet.  
  
"Apology accepted," his voice was still cold as he pushed past her.  
  
"Wait!" She called after him, "I-I need your help. You're the only one who can help me Malfoy."  
  
  
  
He kept walking towards the bathroom.  
  
"Draco please," she begged, his first name slipping from her lips. He stopped in his tracks, as he heard his first name. His head spun around, "What did you call me?"  
  
"Malfoy," she repeated, not even realizing what she did say.  
  
"No you didn't." When he said that, she knew there was only one name she could have called him.  
  
"Draco," she whispered, turning slightly red. He turned his body fully around and faced her.  
  
"You really want help, don't you?" He spoke softly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Fine, but you have to agree to a few things," Draco said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"One, no more insults, I'm not just another Malfoy, and two, you have to tell me everything. No moping around, and no being miserable. Understood?" He eyes her. She nodded sheepishly, agreeing to the verbal contract. For the next few hours, the two sat in the common room talking about the whole situation. Malfoy asked questions and Hermione answered, sometimes seeming a little hesitant.  
  
"It's just so hard," Hermione told him, looking into his now warm silver eyes.  
  
  
  
"I know. Listen," he said standing up, "Go have lunch in the Great Hall. Potty and Weasel'll be there."  
  
"Argh," she groaned.  
  
"What?" He asked, giving her a look.  
  
"Harry and Ron have barely noticed that I'm gone," she told him.   
  
"So I'm guessing that you don't want to go have lunch?" He asked, with a sly smirk.  
  
"Not in the Great Hall," she said.  
  
"Okay, so we'll have lunch here," Draco suggested. She smiled and nodded, informing him about having Dobby bring up their lunch. They ate in their common room, talking about everything; from school, to family, to friends. It was as if the past seven years of tormenting and humiliating the other had been erased. They shared a few laughs and chatted as if they were old friends who hadn't seen each other in years. After they finished their meals, they both made a verbal agreement of when Draco would help Hermione get through her parents divorce, using a series of activites and excercises.  
  
"It'll take some time, but I promise you, that you'll get through this," he reassured her b efore heading outside to his quidditch practice.  
  
Hermione went to her bedroom and changed into jeans and a tee-shirt, then made her way outside her tower, wandering the halls of the castle for the first time since the Christmas holidays. She found herself in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, and entered the Gryffindor common room after saying tha password (Apple Fritters). She glanced aroung the familiar scarlet and gold room, and smiled.  
  
"Hi Hermione!" A timid voice said. Hermione turned around to see the only female Weasley.  
  
"Hello Ginny!" Hermione grinned.  
  
"How are you doing? I haven't seen you in so long!" Ginny asked.  
  
"I've just been busy with school," she told the red-head girl.  
  
"Oh, well you sort of had me worried, because I only saw you during Prefect meetings."  
  
"Don't worry Ginny, it's just because this is my last year, and with all my NEWT classes, it's been kind of tough," Hermione lied, "Listen Ginny, I have to go, but it was great seeing you again!"  
  
"Aren't you going to be at dinner?"  
  
"Not likely, I have a few things to do for our next meeting," she told Ginny, slowly inching towards the exit.  
  
"I'll tell Ron and Harry that you stopped by," Ginny said.  
  
"Don't bother Gin, I'll see them tomorrow," with that, Hermione left and went up to her tower.  
  
Inside her room, she sat in front of her mirror and tried to find the old Hermione. Her eyes wandered to a picture that lay in a frame at the side of her table. It was a picture of her mother, father and herself, during that past summer. All three faces wore huge, happy smiled. Hermione picked up the frame, tracing her fingers over the cheerful faces of her parents. Tears sparkled in her eyes, but she forced herself not to cry.  
  
Monday after school, Hermione met Draco in their common room.  
  
"You ready?" Draco asked. Hermione only nodded.  
  
"Okay, let me change out of these bloody uniforms and I'll meet you down here. I want you to bring down photo albums of you and your family," he didn't give her a chance to talk as he took to the stairs, two at a time. Hermione went to her own room and slipped on a pair of trackpants and a sweater, and turned to her closet.  
  
"Accio albums," she commanded, catching four or more albums in her arms. She made her way downstairs to where Draco sat in baggy sweatpants and a tee-shirt.  
  
"Ok, I want you to open the first album, and with each picture you show me, I want you to tell me the story behind the picture," Draco instructed. For the next few hours, the two looked over pages of pictures. At times, Hermione had to pause a moment to compose herself, but Draco never pushed or rushed her. By the third album, Hermione held back.  
  
"Please no more," she whispered, "I can't do this."  
  
It pained her so much to see the once in love couple, only to remember that they were now seperated.  
  
"Okay. No more today. Tomorrow is a new day," Draco said.  
  
"No," Hermione shook her head, "I can't do this. I-I just can't."  
  
"You can do it Hermione. I know you can," he encouraged her. They worked silently on their homework, until they were done. They said their goodnights and headed to their bedrooms.  
  
Tuesday was slightly better as Hermione got throught another two more albums, and read aloud a few letters from both her parents when they were together. With each passing day, Hermione faught hard and slowly conquered her feelings. It took so much strength and encouragement from Draco for her to finally accept that her parents didn't love each other as much as they used to. That Friday was the last day of school before the Spring Break, and Hermione wrote letters to her mother and father. She wrote about her feelings and how she felt at first and how she felt now. She just wanted her parents to be happy. She told them that she was excited for the upcoming graduation and again informed them that she would be staying at Hogwarts for the Break, for she felt that it was too soon for her to see her parents living seperately.  
  
Hermione spent Saturday with Harry, Ron and Ginny at Hogsmeade, silently forgiving her best friends for not caring. She still felt a bit left out, as Ron and Harry seemed so distant towards her. Yet she was happy to at least have Ginny with her. They wandered throughout the wizard town, stopping at the Three Broomsticks for lunch. After bumping into Seamus and Lavender, the group of four added two as they continued the first day of the Spring Break. Hermione actually enjoyed herself that day, and made a mental note to thank Draco for all his help and support. Just before the group headed back to Hogwarts, Ron, Harry and Seamus headed into a store, only to return moments later.  
  
"Why'd you go in there?" The ever curious Lavender asked.  
  
"Wanted to check out suits and robes for grad," Seamus replied, slipping her hand in his. The couple walked ahead of Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione, and soon Harry and Ginny were so engrossed in a conversation that they left Ron and Hermione alone.  
  
"This is for you," Ron said quietly, handing her a bouquet of beautiful exotic flowers.  
  
"Oh Ron!" She breathed, "They're gorgeous! But why?"  
  
"I just sort of missed you," his ears turned a bright pink.  
  
"You mean you noticed?" Hermione asked surprised.  
  
"How could I not? I just thought you wanted some space, so I left you alone," he explained. Hermione was speechless as they continued to walk towards the castle. At the entrance of the Head's tower, Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you very much," were her last words as she disappeared behind the portrait. She placed the flowers in a vase of water and placed them on the center of her dresser.  
  
All of Sunday, Hermione spent it in the library with Ron and Harry, finishing up their Spring Break homework. Hermione wanted to thank Draco that night, but he was nowhere to be found. In her roon Sunday night, Hermione received a letter from her mother.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I am so sorry that your father and I aren't there to talk to you. None of this was meant to hurt you, but it just happened. I'm just glad that you feel better about this now. It was been a tough process, not just for you, but for your father and I too. Some days, I wake up in the middle of the night, expecting your father to be next to me in bed. Please don't hold back from telling either of us how you feel. This isn't easy, and no one said it would be, but the worst has already blown over. Don't worry about splitting us up at your graduation, because I'm sure that you father and I could spend a day together. I've talked to your father and he's already found someone to take his shift at work on the day of your grad. He's gotten reservations at a restaurant in your world, and has invited me to come along. I understand if you want to find you own apartment in the other world, but just please tell me that you'll stay at my place sometimes, and at your father's place too. Just please think thing's over before you ultimately decide., okay sweetheart? I can't wait to see you again, and I hope you enjoy yourself during the break. Take are and write as soon as you can.  
  
Love, Mum  
  
Hermione smiled, happy to hear from her mother, and was extremely pleased about her parents plans from Hermione's graduation.  
  
' It'll be like old times,' she thought as she fell asleep.  
  
During breakfast that Monday morning, Ron informed Hermione about what he and Harry were planning to do that day.  
  
"There's a job convention in Diagon Alley tomorrow and Wednesday," Ron started to say, "There are a few Hogwarts students that are going, including Harry and I. The train leaves in about an hour and a half, and we come back Thursday night. Dumbledore has arranged for us to stay at an inn while we're there."  
  
"Who's going other than you two?" Hermione was curious. Ron started ticking off his fingers as he called each name out, "Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Justin, Dean, Hannah from Hufflepuff, Lisa, Mandy and Terry from Ravenclaw and Pansy and Millicent from Slytherin."  
  
"You should come along," Ron added.  
  
"I don't think I can," Hermione said, sort of glad that she didn't hear Draco's name in there," I promised McGonagall that Malfoy and I would help her with re-organizing the Prefect office tomorrow."  
  
"For Merlin's sake Hermione! Can't you just tell McGonagall that you'll do it when you get back?" Ron asked.  
  
"I can't, McGonagall's leaving Wednesday morning to a board of witches meeting, so we have to get things done before she leaves," Hermione explained. She walked to the Gryffindor tower with the two wizards and helped them to pack for their three day trip. They rushed down to the main entrance, where she wished them luck on finding a few job interests during their trip. It was now almost noon as Hermione and Ginny headed back to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Thanks a lot for coming back Ginny!" Hermione smiled.  
  
"Hey anytime Hermione! I'm sure you'll find the perfect dress for graduation!"  
  
They browsed through racks of the latest dressed, but none seemed to satisfy Hermione. They were either too revealing, or not revealing enough, or the wrong colour, or too expensive, or just plain ugly. It was fun though for the two girls to try on exqusite dresses that neither of them could afford. They walked around a bit more, then after having dinner at the Three Broomsticks, they went back. Hermione said her goodnights and thank yous, then headed back to her own tower. She was so happy to be back to her normal self, but only one thing was missing. She turned to look at her tower-mate's bedroom and noticed a light on from underneath the door. She made her way quietly up the stairs, opening the door slowly.  
  
*********   
  
dun dun dun...yet another cliffie!! aren't i juss shoo evil! lol...well review to find out more!!!! and itz a good chapter coming up!!! trust me!!!  
  
-Baby T 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, so please don't sue!  
  
A/N: hi guys!!! sorry it took awhile to get this up...i'm really busy rite now...hope you guys like chapter! this is were the story takes a turn!!! for the good though!!! lol...don't forget to review!!! oh and don't forget anything in [ and ] are song lyrics!!!  
  
*********  
  
Draco was inside, laying on a bench, lifting weights in large shorts and a muslce top. He sat up after hearing the door open.  
  
"Hermione," he was a bit surprised, "I would have thought that you would've gone to the convention."  
  
She shook her head, "Remember, we have to help McGonagall re-organize the Prefect office tomorrow."  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot," he said remembering their promise. She nearly forgot why she was there as she was mesmorized by the striking appearance of Draco's body. The muscle top outlines every fine line of each shaped muscle, and his hair wasn't slicked back, but it hung loosely over his tempting silver eyes.  
  
"Hermione?" Draco stood up, ending her trance, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes," she smiled, "I just wanted to thank you for everything that you've done for me. I don't even know why you did it but-" she was stopped as Draco grabbed her and firmly kissed her. She returned the kiss, running her fingers through his semi-wet hair. His arms slithered slyly around her waist, as he sat on the edge of his bed, pulling her towards him. She remained standing as Draco's hands slipped under her shirt, his warm hands touching her cold skin, sending shivers up her spine. He let go, and grabbed the bottom of his own top, taking it off in one swift movement, releasing his lips from hers for only a second. Her hands gently touched his luscious chest. His hands found her waist and ran his hands up her stomach. She took her hands off his chest and began undoing the buttons of her three-quarter red top. Once the last button was undone, Draco slit the top off, touching her now bare lower back. The intense desire escalated as Draco lay down, pulling Hermione on top of him. He unhooked her black bra and untangled his lips from hers, moving down to the base of her neck. In a brief motion, he ended up overtop her, as he kissed his way down to her flawless abdomen. Her fingers stroked his string-like hair, while he continued to caress her. The passion deepened from there as the two nude bodies indulged in their lust for each other.  
  
[Kiss me all over is all I can say  
  
I've waited a lifetime to feel this way  
  
You leave me breathless and out of my mind  
  
I'm just so helpless so baby be kind]  
  
Draco seperated his lips from hers and lifted his head, muttering a spell, dimming the lights of his green and silver room. He looked down at the gorgeous girl and grinned, placing his chin at the base of her neck.  
  
"So what did you want to tell me?" He teased. She smiled, playing with his tosseled hair.  
  
"Thank you," she mouthed, staring into those boisterous eyes.  
  
"For what?" He asked, knowing the answer, but wanting to hear her voice.  
  
"For you," she answered, kissing the tip of his nose. Draco pulled the covers overtop them, and protectively wrapped his arms around her as the two fell asleep.  
  
As the sun peeked over the bedroom window, Draco's eyes slowly opened. He turned his body over to face the still sleeping Hermione. He lightly stroked her chocolate brown hair, until her eyes began to flutter open.  
  
"Morning," he greeted in his husky voice.  
  
"Hi," she whispered, cuddling into his chest. He kissed the top of her hear, his arms embracing her. Moments later, he pulled her away.  
  
"Come on Hermione, we still have to help McGonagall today," he said, as he got up to stretch. She groaned and pulled the covers over her head. He chuckled, and grabbed his deep green bathrobe as he headed to the bathroom. He took a cool shower as he thought about the events of last night. His mind wandered through different subjects as he stopped out of the bathtub, a half an hour later. He slipped the bathrobe back on and walked back to his room. He shook his head, silently laughing as he saw that the same lump under the covers had not moved.   
  
"Get up Hermione. We still have to get breakfast," he said, opening his closet to find something to wear. She peeked her head over the warm blankets and watched the hansome Slytherin pick out a pair of black jeans and another muscle top. He turned around with this clothes and saw her watching him.  
  
"Morning sleepyhead," he teased, sitting on the edge of the bed. Her arms emmerged from underneath the blankets and wrapped themselves around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. His hair was still wet from the shower that it left tiny droplets of water on Hermione's forehead. Draco gently wiped them away with his fingers as he gave her an extra bathrobe. She left his room, with her clothes from the other night in her arms, and took a shower. Back in her room, she chose a stylish pair of red track pants and a black tank top to match. She felt comfortable and relaxed as she put her hair up in a ponytail. With her wand in her pocket, she met Draco in the common room.  
  
"What's all this?" She asked him, talking about the table for two filled with breakfast and fresh flowers, which was set up in the middle of the common room.  
  
"Breakfast," he answered with a smile.  
  
"For someone special," he added.  
  
"Am I invited?" She asked teasingly. He walked over and snaked his arms around her waist.  
  
"Maybe," he murmured, his lips against hers as his tongue began to explore the familiar territory.  
  
"Mmm," she hummed into his sweet kiss. They sat down and started to eat their breakfast. Neither of them knew what to say, so the meal was a quiet one. After the table was cleared (with magic of course), the two headed into the Prefect office, where Professor McGonagall had already began re-organizing things.  
  
"Good morning Professor!" Hermione greeted cheerfully, kneeling beside the aged witch.  
  
"Good morning Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy," McGonagall acknowlegded the two Heads.  
  
"What should we do first?" Hermione anxiously asked.  
  
"Miss Granger, you can start by sorting those boxes of paper. I only want anything dated from 1990 until now. Everything before just put them in the pile to your left," McGonagall instructed, "Mr Malfoy, you can take these boxes down to the front entrance. Mr Filtch will meet you there with further instructions."  
  
Even with the use of their magic, it took the group a full day to finish re-organizing the Prefect office By 7:45pm, Draco and Hermione were officially dismissed and the exhausted pair headed to their common room. Together, they rested in front of the fireplace as Draco subconciously began stroking Hermione's silky, chocolate brown hair, then placed a soft kiss on her loving lips. She looked up at him, his silver eyes sparkled with mysterious vitality as he jumped to his feet.  
  
"Come," he said, offering her a hand.  
  
"Where?" She asked curiously.  
  
"You'll see." Hermione had never seen him so alive before. The gleam in his eyes danced in the candle lit hallways as Draco hurridley led Hermione up staircases upon staircases, until they eventually reached a dark corridor. Draco placed his hands over her eyes, casting a spell on her, blinding her for an instant.  
  
"Where are we?" Hermione whispered totally oblivious to her surroundings.  
  
"Alohamora," Draco commanded. The closed door flung open, and Draco continued to lead Hermione. He suddenly stopped, muttering the counter-spell for the blindness and placing his hands over her eyes.  
  
"Are you ready?" He murmured into her ear. His husky masculin voice sent shivers throughout her entire body as she slowly nodded her head. Draco took his hands away from her eyes. She gasped in awe, awashed with emotion, as she overlooked the ravashing view of the navy night sky and the thousands of twinkling starts that painted the sky. She had never seen anything like it before.  
  
"It's beautiful Draco!" She breathed, turning to him. He threw her a small lopsided grin, placing his arm around her shoulders and bringing her closer to him.  
  
"Do you know where we are?" He asked her. She shook her head.  
  
"We're in the highest tower in this castle. For years, witches and wizards often wondered how to reach this place, but I found the way. The moving stairs led me to this place. I come here a lot. It's just to quiet," he told her. They sat in silence, taking in the calming beauty. She felt his chest rise with every breath he took, and leaned in further, tucking her head under his chin. The sweet scent of Hermione got to Draco as he wrapped his arms around her waist, never wanting to let go. She looked up at him, watching the serene look in his eyes, another first for her. She had never seen that look in his eyes before and wondered why, as he looked even more handsome with it. The couple stared at the cresent moon, both wishing on the same shooting star before heading back down to their common room. Hermione was so exhausted from that day's work, that Draco had to help her to her room. She didn't bother changing but lay down and pulled the covers over her. Draco sat on the edge of her scarlet and gold bed, stroking her hand, until her eyes slowly closed. He quietly got up, ready to leave, but was pulled back by a sleepy Hermione.  
  
"Don't go," she whispered. He gazed into her tired hazel eyes, and couldn't help but comply with the request. He walked over to the other side of the bed and slid in next to her.  
  
The Spring Break ended quickly and Hermione and Draco remained close to each other, shielding their relationship from everyone else.  
  
*********  
  
ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh.....what a chapter eh? well if you want to read more...review!!! the more reviews i get the faster the next chapter goes up! and reviews inpire me to write more!!! and don't be shy to e-mail me at babyt_3@hotmail.com ... but plz tell me you're from ff.net in the subject title, so i don't mistake it for junk mail... ciao  
  
-Baby T 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, so please don't sue!  
  
A/N: omg...i am soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for taking so long to put this chapter up...but i've been so busy with everything lately...i juss started school just last week...and i've been doubly busy with my cuzinz wedding! congrats you guys! have funn in mexico! and WOW wuh a party that was!! talk about DANCING!!! ne wayz i'm rushing to get this chapter up...so no personal thank you's this chapter around...but i love y'all sooooo much for reviewing and actually liking my stories! *hugs reviewers* all your reviews are read and VERY much appreciated...and only inspire me to continue writing! thanx a lot you guys and don't forget to review this chapter if you want to read more! Enjoy this chapter!  
  
*********  
  
It was Sunday afternoon, the last day of the Spring Break, and Draco had a quidditch practise, leaving Hermione alone and wondering what to do. She hadn't seen Harry not Ron much since their return Thursday night, as they had been practising with their own quidditch team, so she decided to go find them.  
  
"Fairy Fizz," Hermione said the password, entering the near empty common room.  
  
' I wonder where everyone is?' Hermione thought to herself as she headed up to the girls dormitory.  
  
"Ginny? Are you in there?" Hermione knocked on the closed door. Ginny came out, a smile appearing on her face.  
  
"Hello Hermione! Come in," Ginny greeted, opening the door wider.  
  
"That's ok Ginny. Listen have you seen either Harry or Ron?"  
  
"They went out for quidditch practise about an hour ago," Ginny told Hermione. Hermione's eyes went wide.  
  
"But Dr-Malfoy just went out for quidditch a few minutes ago!"  
  
"How do you know?" Ginny eyed her.  
  
"He left our common room with his broom and practice robes," Hermione answered. The two girls looked at each other, both knowing what the other was thinking.  
  
"Let's go," Ginny said, grabbing a sweater and closing her door. They walked at a quick pace outside to the quidditch pitch where the two teams were facing each other, both captains nose to nose.  
  
"We were here first Malfoy," Harry sneered, "We've had the pitch booked for today since last week."  
  
"Isn't that just too bad then eh Potter?" Draco mocked sympathy.  
  
"Bug off Malfoy," Ron stepped up beside Harry.  
  
"Of for the love of Merlin, what are YOU going to do Weasley? Cast an Unforgivable Curse at me?" Draco laughed.  
  
"Oh wait! No you couldn't, because then your dear old Daddy would get fired from his job at the Minestry...then what would your family do? Live out in the dumps? Oops, I forgot, you're already living there!" Malfoy kept going, his team howling with laughter. Ron's face turned bright red as he lunged for Malfoy. Hermione sprinted and caught Ron before he could hit Malfoy. Hermione and Harry held Ron back.  
  
"Don't do it Ron," she said, turning around to glare at Draco. Malfoy didn't say anything, but threw a look at Harry.  
  
"We've got signed permission from Professor Snape," Draco snarled.  
  
"We've got a signed permission from Madam Hooch," Harry shot back. As if right on cue, Madam Hooch came scurrying across the pitch.  
  
"What ever is the problem?" She asked, looking at both captains.  
  
"We've got the pitch," Harry said.  
  
"Professor Snape said we could use the pitch," Draco answered.  
  
"Well Mr. Malfoy, couldn't you wait until Mr. Potter is done?" Madam Hooch questioned.  
  
"No, some people have other things to do," Draco answered.  
  
"Couldn't you re-schedule?"  
  
"See above answer," Draco sneered.  
  
"Well, Mr. Potter, are you done here?" Madam Hooch turned to Harry.  
  
"No, we just got started," was his answer.  
  
"Very well," Madam Hooch sighed and raised her wand.  
  
"Divious Champis!" She commanded. The pitch suddenly split into two, a thick fern wall seperating the two halves.  
  
"This'll do," she said, leaving the two teams standing there.  
  
"We've got this side," Malfoy claimed.  
  
"Fine," Harry growled. The Gryffindor team, as well as Hermione and Ginny, headed to the other side of the fern wall.  
  
By dinner, the two teams were finished practising and headed straight to the Great Hall. Hermione sat herself purposely beside Ron, which also had a perfect view of the Slytherin table. Hermione, Harry and Ron talked about how the job convention went. While waiting for dessert, Ron placed his arm around Hermione's shoulders and scooted closer to her. Hermione glanced over at the Slytherin table, where Draco's eyes flashed dangerously with jealousy. He got up abruptly and stormed out of the Great Hall. Hermione waited a few moments then got up to follow him.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ron asked, his voice dripping with disappointment.  
  
"I just remembered something I forgot to do," she lied, saying good night to her two best friends. She entered her common room to see Draco step out of the bathroom.  
  
"So what was that all about?" He sneered.  
  
"What?" She snarled.  
  
"You and Ron being all lovey-dovey," Draco said, his voice raising slightly.  
  
"We were NOT lovey-dovey!"  
  
"Sure you weren't, and that's why he had his hands all over you," he said.  
  
"How DARE you!!" She screamed, "How DARE you say that after what you said about him back at the quidditch pitch!"  
  
She saw the look on his face, but kept on going.  
  
"He's one of my best friends, and you had the NERVE to say what you did, and when I was right THERE!"   
  
"One of your BEST friends?!" He snapped, "After ignoring you for 2 months, he's still your BEST friend?!"  
  
"He DIDN'T ignore me! He gave me SPACE!"  
  
"SPACE?! iS that the PATHETIC excuse he gave you? Every guy uses that excuse!!" Draco yelled. Hermione didn't say a word, her eyes slowly welling up. Draco's eyes softened up.  
  
  
  
"I'm so sorry Hermione," he said moving closer to her.  
  
"You know what Potter, Weasley and I don't get along," he told her.  
  
"I know," she said, "But he didn't do anything to you today."  
  
"You're right," he pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her tightly, kissing her softly on her head. They stood there for what seemed like hours, Hermione quietly forgiving Draco.  
  
Back in classes that March Monday morning wasn't a very pleasent one, as Snape seemed to be really tough on all his NEWT classes.  
  
"This is the last term before graduation," Snape began, "Many of you are doing miserable as it is, "Snape looked at Neville, who looked away from the piercing stare of the Professor, "I will not go easy on you, as this term is filled with tasks more difficult than one you can imagine. I expect you all to keep up, if that is at all possible," he turned to glare at Harry, "Or else I will be forced to kick you out of my class, " he finished with an evil smirk.  
  
"He can't do that," Harry muttered to Ron. Snape turned on a dime to face Harry.  
  
"Try me Mr Potter, try me," Snape's eyes met Harry's with a chappenge. Due to that remark, Snape docked off 10 points from Gryffindor, which eventually ended up as a loss of 35 points by the end of class. Along with a weeks work of Potions papers, the Gryffindors trugded back to their tower; not ready to tackle the growing pile of homework.  
  
"This is hopeless," Ron sighed, tossing his feather pen atop the stack of papers.  
  
"I know," Harry agreed.  
  
"I wish Hermione was still here," Ron said. Harry eyed his best friend.  
  
"What's going on with you two lately?" Harry was careful in asking the question. Ron blushed slightly before answering.  
  
"I don't know," he answered truthfully. Although Harry wasn't satisfied with that answer, he didn't push the subject any further.  
  
"Her, wanna go down to the kitchen for a snack?" Harry suggested, his stomach growling quietly.  
  
"Sure," Ron's eyes lit up with the idea of leaving his schoolwork.  
  
"Down in the kitchen, the always grateful Dobby was pleased to see his two favourite wizards.  
  
"Harry Potter! Dobby is always delighted to see Harry Potter sir!" Dobby greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Hello Dobby!" Harry smiled.  
  
"Hiya there Dobby!" Ron said, coming out from behind Harry.  
  
"Hello Ronald Weasley! Always a pleasure for Dobby to soee Ron Weasley too!" Dobby brought out two stools from Ron and Harry.  
  
"Whatcha got cooking?" Ron curiously asked.  
  
"Getting ready for dinner sir. Would sir and Harry Potter like some pumpking pie?" Dobby asked.  
  
"Sure Dobby!" Ron and Harry exclaimed. Dobby scurried about the kitched , bringing back two small plates of pumpkin pie.  
  
"Thanks Dobby!" Ron said, eagerly taking a bite out of the pie.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Dobby!" Harry said. Dobby beamed, then excused himself as he was still needed in the kitchen. Halfway through his slice, Harry got up for a glass of water. As Harry brought up the glass to his lips, a sharp twitching pain errupted in his scar. Glass shattered and the water oozed its way through the cracks as Harry dropped the glass and reached for his scar.  
  
*********  
  
ohhhhhhhhh...Harry's scar...*gasp* what's gonna happen next? if you want to know what...juss review and find out! faster your review, faster i put up the next chapter!!!!!!!!!! luv y'all! ciao! (if anyone has questions or suggestions...plz feel free to e-mail me at babyt_3@hotmail.com ... but please tell me that you're from ff.net in the subject title, so i don't confuse it for junk mail) thanx!!!!!  
  
-Baby T 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, so please don't sue!  
  
A/N: hello!!! sorry it's took so long to put up this chapter! i honeslty have very little time now that i'm a month into school... and seeing as i'm stage managing one of my school's drama plays for this festival thingy...i mite not put up another chapter for another few weeks!!! (sorry guys!) but i promise yoo that if y'all keep reviewing...i'll put up another chapter during my dinner breaks!!! ... well itz the long weekend for us here in Canada...so thatz why i got me sum free tym to put up this chapter! so send in those reviews and i'll keep posting! here are sum personal thank you's before i start the chapter!!!! :  
  
InsanitySquirrel321: thanx for the great review! i hope you will enjoy this chapter!   
  
StarlightAngeldust: i shall update and shall hope you will review and lyk the rest of it!  
  
alenchic: why thank you! i hope you will continue to read through my story and enjoy it!  
  
leonsalanna: i can't tell you why harry's scar is hurting! you'll see soon!  
  
AngelofDarkness27: i will continue! if yoo keep reviewing!  
  
VampyreBby: hmmm action eh? well i'll definately add in sum more action! thanx from your review!  
  
Sarah: i am so touched by words such as yours! calling my story one of the best! thank you so much!  
  
Heather Malfoy: *tear* so nice to hear from ppl who luv mai stories! actually itz somewhat easy to write if yoo base some of it from your own experience...  
  
FashionDiva: well you're a superfantabulous person for reviewing and saying such nice stuff bout me!  
  
Rachel: luv ya too "rez" for reviewing! i'm definately considering a sequel...depending on if y'all keep reviewing!  
  
BellethePhilosopher'sCookie: omg LMAO...the dumb comment about a guy thing...WOW...i can TOTALLY relate!  
  
Carla Fox: i am juss e.v.i.l. aren't i?! lol  
  
Icea: his scar! yea...voldemort MAY be near!!! DUN DUN DUN!!!  
  
truluv438: thanx a million for your support! hope yoo keep reading!  
  
Mademoiselle Morte:lol...itz juss completely peachy leaving y'all @ a cliffhanger!  
  
Faint:ok i'm hurrying to rite this next chapter!!! much thanks for calling me a great author!  
  
dmbabe: i am definately honoured that yoo took time to read my triangle story! (sorry bout the spelling tho!)  
  
Demosa: hey babe-e gurl! howz your bf?! lol...ne wayz enjoy this next chapter!  
  
ilukaiba: oh please don't die from suspense! i really need reviewers lyk yoo to keep reading!  
  
Nymph Demon:*phew* thanx for not giving up on this story! enjoy this next chapter!  
  
Jai: such an honour to be compared to jk rowling! i'm very gald you luv reading this story!   
  
Hannah: thanx a bunch for saying this could be made into a novel! it really helps me to write! enjoy!  
  
RonPLUSHermione4eva: Hey krysti! Happy sweet 16 again! hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
*phew* ok thatz done! now ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!  
  
*********  
  
"What's the matter Harry?" Ron asked, immediately after hearing Harry curse in pain.  
  
"My scar," Harry managed to say. Ron's eyes went wide, a look of fear flashing in his eyes.  
  
"Y-your scar. That means H-He's nearby," Ron stuttered, "It can't be."  
  
Harry shook his head, pushing the thought away, "No, I just banged my head on the cabinets," he lied.  
  
"Oh, okay then. You alright?" Ron sighed in relief.  
  
"Fine," Harry answered. Ron nodded his head, and returned happily to his slice of pie. Harry continued to rub his scar until the pain had subsidded.  
  
"Harry Potter! Is Harry Potter alright?" Dobby came rushing to the scene, kneeling next to the broken glass.  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry there Dobby," Harry apologized , looking at the mess he caused.  
  
"That is okay Harry Potter sir. Dobby is glad that Harry Potter is not hurt."  
  
Harry repaired the glass with magic and after thanking Dobby once more, both he and Ron returned to their common room.  
  
Back at the Heads tower, Hermione lay on her bed, stroking Crookshanks with one hand and doing her homework with her other hand. Unlike the two boys, Hermione had already tackled more than half of her homework as was quickly finishing off another paper. She glanced up at the clock, realizing it was close to dinner.  
  
'One more paper,' she told herself, pulling out a sheet of questions for Transfiguration.  
  
  
  
Downstairs, Draco sat on the couch, glancing nervously at the clock, then at the fireplace. As the clock struck exactly 6 o'clock, Lucious Malfoy emmerged from the fireplace.  
  
"Father," Draco said coolly, standing up.  
  
"Draco," Lucious acknowledged his son. Lucious brushed off the ashes that covered his silky black cloak.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to offer your father a seat in this-" he paused, looking around the common room.  
  
"In this cozy place," he said sarcastically. Draoc moved aside, offering the couch.  
  
"That's better," Lucious sat down, placing his feet up on the table.  
  
"So Draco, tell me, how is school?" His father's grey eyes turned to face him.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Are you taking your responsibilities as Head Boy seriously?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hmm," Lucious hummed in satisfaction,"So how is it living with the mudblood?" Lucious watched his son. Draco gritted his teeth, hiding any emotion from his father.  
  
"I stay out of her way, she stay's out of mine," Draco answered wisely.  
  
"I see."  
  
"Why are you here Father?" Draco's eyes slit suspiciously.  
  
"To see my favourite son of course!" Lucious said with a chuckle.  
  
"I'm your only son," Draco hissed.  
  
"Oh Draco, Draco, Draco," Lucious sighed, "You may be my only son, my only child, but you are the next Malfoy after me. You will take over my duties as a Malfoy once you are ready. I simply came here to tell you, it's nearly time. Everything is almost set," Lucious grinned, standing up. He placed a strong hand on Draco's shoulder.  
  
"You know your destiny son," with that, he swished his cloak and headed back into the fireplace. With a quick nod he disappeared into the firey flames, leaving Draco standing alone in the dimly lit common room.   
  
"Draco? Is everything alright?" Hermione rested her hand on the stair rail, not seeing Lucious leave. Draco jerked his head around, his cold eyes replaced by a warm smile. He nodded.  
  
"You ready for dinner?" He asked. She headed down the stairs as she asnwered his question with a yes. Draco laced his fingers with hers as they exited the tower. Many of the halls were already empty and just before entering a somewhat busy hallway, Hermione unlaced her fingers from Dracos, both understanding why. Just then Pansy Parkinson rushed up to them.  
  
"Oh Drakie!" She exclaimed, placing her hand on his chest, "I've been looking all over for you."  
  
"Why?" Draco asked, taking her hand off him as if she was diseased.  
  
"Do you think we could go somewhere private...without the mudblood?" She glanced at Hermione, moving her fingers to touch Draco. Draco grabbed her arm, squeezing it tightly.  
  
"Don't you DARE call her that Pansy. She's a Head. Give her some respect," he spat out, throwing the Slytherin against the stone wall. Pansy looked at Draco, both confused and frightened as she hurried away from the two.   
  
"You shouldn't have done that," Hermione whispered, looking at Pansy's figure turn the corner.  
  
"Why not?" Draoc's face was still red with fury.  
  
"She's gonna tell someone."  
  
"Let her." From then on, it was silent amongst the two, until they reached the Great Hall and seperated to their respective tables.  
  
After promising to help Harry and Ron with their homework, Hermione headed up th her own tower to grab a few books after dinner. Draco was seated on the couch, flipping through Wizard Weekly when he looked up to see Hermione grab a few books from the table.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked her.  
  
"I promised Harry and Ron that I'd help them with their homework," she replied.  
  
"Oh." Hermione turned to Draco and walked over to the couch.  
  
"I'll be back in a few hours," she told him, sealing the promise with a kiss.  
  
Inside the Gryffindor tower, Hermione made her way up to the boys dormatory, letting herself into Ron and Harry's bedroom.  
  
"You guys ready?" She asked. Both Ron and Harry nodded. She sat with each of them, helping them with most of their work. Time flew by quickly as Hermione glanced at the clock. She gasped, realizing it was already almost 10pm.  
  
"I should get going," she stood up, kissing each of the boys on the cheek.  
  
"I'll take you back to your tower," Ron said, getting up from his chair. They walked slowly, chatting about their up-coming graduation and their plans from the summer.  
  
"Thanks a lot for helping me and Harry out again," Ron said, stopping at the entrance to her tower.  
  
"No problem," she smiled, "But next time, don't leave things for the last minute!"  
  
Ron gave a small laugh.  
  
"I"ll see you tomorrow them," Hermione said, turning her back to him.  
  
"Wait," he called. She turned back around.  
  
"Yes?" She asked, looking into his eyes, searching for an answer. Ron turned red in the cheeks as he looked back into Hermione's eyes. He inched forwards, stroking Hermione's smooth hair. He watched her close her eyes as his lips grew closer to hers. Just as he was about to kiss her, she backed off.  
  
"Ron, I'm sorry," she said, "I can't do this."  
  
Rushing into her tower, she didn't see a pair of silver eyes hidden behind the corner opposite the tower entrance.  
  
Ron gazed at the portrait, the sixteenth century family whispering feverishly about what just happened.  
  
"She's a tough one to get she is," the father in the portrait said.  
  
"Ay laddy, better luck next time!" Spoke the mother. Ron walked off, his head watching the floor.  
  
"Watch it Weasley!" Malfoy snapped after he and Ron bumped into each other.  
  
"Screw off Malfoy," Ron said lifelessly as he continued his route back to the Gryffindor tower. Draco smirked, happy to see the red head in a bad mood, as he entered his tower. He expected to see Hermione sitting on the couch, but the common room was empty. He looked up to her bedroom to see the door closed and the lights off. He made his way up the stairs and opened her door quietly. She lay peacefully under the covers, already sleeping. He smiled, closing the door slowly and headed back to his own room, where he lay silently on his bed, thinking about the one girl who could free him from his past. His ugly childhood, growing up as a Malfoy, especially living under the shadow as the son of the great Lucious Malfoy. Draco shook the thoughts from his minds, as he closed his eyes to sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
"Lucious, you are my most trusted Death Eater," a cold, raw voice spoke, "You know what must be done."  
  
The chair swirled around to reaveal a thined out Harry Potter, his eyes as red as the bulging scar on his forhead.  
  
"Yes Master," Lucious bowed low to the floor.  
  
"I want him here, alive. I want the pleasure of killing him the same way I disposed of his filthy mother and father," Harry hissed, his red slit-pupilled eyes flashed dangerously of evil. Lucious' lips curled into a smirk.  
  
"It will be my honour to bring you that boy," Lucious answered, bowing once more.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry awoke abruptly, sweat racing quickly down his face. The dream. It was a dream. Harry tried quickly to recount the nightmare he witnessed. It was another one of those dreams that he would see through Voldemort's eyes. It had been a few years since Harry had had a dream like that.  
  
"He's planning to strike again," Harry whispered into the dark room.  
  
*********   
  
uh-oh...what shall happen next?! well review and find out! the more reviews i get the faster i may put up the next chapter!!!! but in all seriousness y'all are the greatest reviewers! yoo truly kno how to make an author feel great! thanx so much for your support! i couldn't have continued any of my stories without y'all! feel free to e-mail me with any comments or suggestions! babyt_3@hotmail  
  
but plz put in the subject title that you're from ff.net, so i don't mistake your e-mail for junk mail! thank you! ciao!  
  
-Baby T 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, so please don't sue!  
  
A/N: omg i am soooooooooooooo sorry for not updating in a loooooooooooong time...i've been sooooooo busy with school, and plays, and work...and soo much...but i miss updating and hearing from you guys, so here's a new update...hope you like it! (Sorry guys...i have no time for personal thank yous!)  
  
*********  
  
Harry grabbed his glasses and snuck down to the common room. It was just after three in the morning and Harry sat alone on a couch, wondering what to do. He didn't want to tell Dumbledore, only to get sent back to Occulmency lessons with Snape. He decided on telling Ron first, then maybe Hermione, then he closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Hermione was the first to wake that morning, going through her morning routines without a care in the world. Draco always woke up an hour after she did, so just before leaving, she stopped by his room to wake him up. She opened the door quietly and peeked her head inside. There he lay, shirtless, scrambled in his sheets, his chest rising up and down so peacefully. She entered the room smiling.  
  
"Draco," she whispered edging closer to his bed. He twitched, but did not wake.  
  
"Draco," she repeated, this time close to his ear. His eyes remained closed, but his lips formed a smile. She knew he was awake so she got up to leave. He grabbed her from behind and pulled her back to his bed.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" He mumbled, kissing her neck. She giggled as she played with his hair.  
  
"School," she answered, "And that's where you're going too."  
  
"Really?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. He began to tickle her and laughed watching her squeel and squirm. She managed to roll away from him, but he just moved next to her, resting on his elbows as he placed his face above hers. She found herself gazing into those silver eyes. The same silver eyes she once loathed, but now lusted for. His eyes were the key to his soul and Hermione found a new sense of feeling each time she looked into them.  
  
Draco kissed her softly at first then deepened the kiss as his tongue thrashed inside her cheeks. He kissed her again and again, his hands clumsily finding the buttons of her uniform. He didn't take her top off, but merely moved his kiss down to caress her. His tender kiss left small kisses down her neck to her chest, then stopped at his favourite place; her stomack. When he looked up at her, she motioned for him to come back up. Once there, Hermione began kissing him again, but pulled back, placing a gentle finger on his lips. She wanted to continue as much as he did.  
  
"Not now," she whispered. He glanced up at the clock, realizing he was going to be late. He jumped out of bed, and kissed Hermione on the cheek before rushing to the bathroom. Hermione buttoned up her top and with her books, she headed down to the Great Hall.  
  
"Oy Hermione!" Ron greeted, his mouth half full with bread.  
  
"Morning Ron," she shook her head, smiling at him.  
  
"Where's Harry?" She asked, looking around for him.  
  
"Went back to the tower. Said he forgot something," Ron managed to say in between chews.  
  
"So how come you're late? You're usually down here way before Harry and I?"  
  
"I woke up late," she lied. Ron feigned shoch as he pretended to choke.  
  
"What? Hermione Granger? Woke up late? A first in Hogwarts history! Someone call the presses!"   
  
Hermione laughed at what a goof he was and sat herself next to him for breakfast. Harry came in and sat down moments later.  
  
"Harry! Are you alright?" Hermione asked, seeing the dark circles under his eyes.  
  
"Didn't sleep well," Harry grumbled as he picked up a slice of toast.  
  
"What happened?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Harry," Hermione said. She watched him close his eyes and breath in slowly.  
  
"It was just a bad dream," he answered. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, their eyes filled with concern.  
  
"What kind of bad dream Harry?" Hermione pushed on.  
  
"It was nothing okay?" Harry said in his "that's final" tone. Hermione and Ron stayed worried as the day progressed, watching Harry trudge through classes. At the end of the day, Ron promised Hermione that he'd talk to Harry.  
  
"Harry, what's going on?" Ron said as the two entered their room after classes.  
  
"I don't think it was a normal dream Ron," Harry started. Ron understood what he meant, but let Harry continue.  
  
"I was Voldemort again," Harry watched as Ron twitched slightly at the name.  
  
"They're plotting something," Harry said, leaving out most of the details.  
  
"What are they planning?" Ron whispered, somewhat afraid of the answer.  
  
"I don't know," Harry said, "But Ron?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Whatever you do, DON'T tell Hermione."  
  
~~~  
  
Ron met Hermione an hour later in the front entrance.  
  
"Did you talk to him?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded.  
  
"He just said that he dreamed about You-Know-Who and all the things he's done to Harry in the past."  
  
"So why couldn't Harry tell us at breakfast?"  
  
"Erm...because the dream was still vivid in his mind. he hadn't gotten over it yet," Ron lied.  
  
"But he's okay now?"  
  
"Yeah," Ron hated lying to her.  
  
~~~  
  
March ended and April flew by as all the NEWT classes kept every student busy with work. Even Quidditch was tough to schedule with everyone having their noses in their books.  
  
Hermione sat in the common room with Draco by her side, when her owl flew in with a letter. She opened it and read quietly, Draco studying her expression.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
How are you doing? I'm sorry I haven't written in awhile, but I've been very busy in the office, and I suspect you ahve been too, with your graduation just around the corner. So how is school there? Any new problems with that Head Boy? If he's giving you trouble, I'm always here! Your mother told me about you planning to find your own place in that world. Have you found anything that you like yet? Your mother seems to be doing bery well, I've talked to her at the office a few times, and she says she loves sitting by the beach at night. Well, I hope you enjoy your last few months at Hogwarts.  
  
Love,  
  
Dad  
  
She smiled folding the letter up. Draco saw the smile, knowing that everything was okay. He lightly kissed her exposed shoulders, then looked up at her.  
  
"Everything's okay?" He asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Everything's perfect," she answered, kissing him gently.  
  
"That was my father. He just wanted to say hi and see how everything is going. He wants me to tell him if I have any problems with you though," she grinned. He looked at her, both puzzled and shocked.  
  
"He knows about us?" He cocked his head to one side. She giggled, "No, but he knows you're the Head Boy and that we never really got along."  
  
"Oh," he said, his eyes filled with mischief.  
  
"What?" She asked, recognizing that look.  
  
"Nothing," he said innocently, once again kissing her shoulders, then moving to her lips. His fingers found her waist, tracing her soft figure.  
  
"Are you having any problems with me?" He teased, pulling his lips from hers. She moved her lips to his ear.  
  
"What do you think?" She murmured, undoing his top. She wore a very seductive look on her face, and he stood up, taking his shirt off anf leaving it on the couch. He turned to Hermione and lifted her up, his muscles bulging out of his arms and chest. She giggled as she grabbed hold of his neck. He carried her to his bedroom, placing her gently on his bed.  
  
"Mmm," Hermione hummed, "I like where this is going."  
  
Draco took off her shirt, then slid her skirt off slowly. She lay alone on the bed, wearing nothing but the moonlight thata bathed the room. He unbuckled his own pants and lay on top of her, kissing her firmly as he continued to pull in and out of her.  
  
[You touch me in places deep in my heart  
  
Imagination runs wild in the dark  
  
Babe I surrender only to you  
  
I can't remember how it feels to be blue.]  
  
"I'll love you always and forever Hermione," Draco murmured, holding her naked body close.  
  
"Forever?" Hermione breathed, cuddling into his chest.  
  
"Forever after the sunset," Draco said.   
  
"Promise?" She looked up at him, staring deep into his silver eyes.  
  
"Promise," he said without hesitation.  
  
*********  
  
well i hope yoo enjoyed that...still soooooooo much thatz about to happen *gasp* i mean...harry's got those dreams again! that can't be a good sign! review if you want to read more!!! luv y'all! Ciao!  
  
-Baby T 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, so please don't sue!  
  
A/N: Hi guys! Well, I'm in a very giving mood, seeing as it's Christmas! So here's another chapter for you all! Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm juss over 200 reviews right now, and I'm BEYOND estatic! Thank you so much! You've really made my Christmas a happy one! Enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to review!  
  
Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza...Happy Holidays, and hope you all have a very happy and prosperous New Year! Enjoy!  
  
*********  
  
~~~  
  
"Lucious, tell me. What is your plan?" The bitter voice returned.   
  
"It's very simple," Lucious' dark figure stepped out from the shadows.  
  
"I can easily get into Hogwarts. I'll take the boy when he's alone."  
  
"And if that fails?"  
  
"It won't master, but if for some odd reason it does, I'll take the next best thing; the girl," Lucious said in a harsh whisper.  
  
"What girl?"  
  
"The mudblood."  
  
The figure of the crisp voice slammed his fists on the table.  
  
"I don't WANT the mudblood! I WANT the BOY!!"  
  
Lucious' eyes flickered with slight fear, but quickly regained composure.  
  
"The mudblood is to lure the boy. He wouldn't let the girl die. He loves her too much. She's like the sister he never had."  
  
"Very well. Don't fail me Lucious."  
  
~~~  
  
Harry awoke once more sweating heavily, his scar pounding with hurt. This time the dream was more vivid, so real. Harry knew that Voldemort would strike again, and if they couldn't take him, they'd take Hermione. He had to do anything in his power to save Hermione. He couldn't, no, he wouldn't put her like in danger. This was the second dream since two months ago, when he had the first. He couldn't tell where Voldemort and Lucious were hidden, and he couldn't decipher exactly when they would strike. His mind was working so hard, he became tired again and went back to sleep, only to wake three hours later for school.  
  
"Hey Ron," Harry grumbled as Ron came back from the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah Harry?"  
  
"I had another one," Harry told his best friend. Ron understood and sat on the edge of his bed, waiting to hear more.  
  
"They're planning on taking me. Ron you've GOT to keep this to yourself. You CANNOT tell ANYONE! Not Hermione, not Dumbledore, NO ONE!! Got it?" Harry stressed. Ron nodded.  
  
"But Harry, Hermione could help out!"  
  
"NO!" Harry knew he couldn't involve Hermione, and he refused to tell Ron about Hermione being included in the danger, knowing Ron would be worried.  
  
"The less people know, the less people are going to get hurt. They only want me. If I go, no one has to know," Harry went on.  
  
"Who exactly is "they"?" Ron questioned.  
  
"Voldemort and Lucious," Harry answered.  
  
"And you think you can take on THOSE two?!" Ron exclaimed, turning red with anger,"Harry, I'm NOT going to let you do that alone!"  
  
"Ron! It's the only way! I've lived through Voldemort throwing the Avada curse at me once already. I think I can handle it this time!"  
  
"First of all, it was ONLY him! Not him AND Lucious! And secondly, you living through that curse was a FLUKE!" Ron yelled.  
  
"A FLUKE?! What about the basilisk and Tom Riddle?"  
  
"Fawkes came and helped you!"  
  
"What about the Triwizard Tournament and Cedric being murdered in front of my eyes? And what about at the Minestry of Mysteries? Huh? What about THOSE times?"  
  
Ron sighed, knowing he couldn't say anything to change Harry's mind.  
  
"All I'm saying is that it's going to be dangerous Harry. Far more dangerous than you can imagine. At least if Hermione and Dumbledore knew-" Ron was interrupted.  
  
"No Ron. You don't understand. Each year, someone I care for gets involved and is put into grave danger. First year it was you in wizards chess, second year it was Ginny, third year it was all of us, fourthy year I let Cedric die-" Harry's solemn voice filled the room.  
  
"It wasn't your fault Cedric died Harry."  
  
"Yes it was, Cedric told me to take the cup, but I was a fool and said no. I had to be the better person, I said that both of us should take it," Harry explained.  
  
"You didn't know," Ron said.  
  
"But I know now." Harry got up and headed out to the bathroom, leaving Ron alone to think about the conversation as he put on his school robes. He decided not to tell Hermione or Dumbledore, he couldn't betray his best friend, especially since Harry needed him the most now. Ron vowed to keep an eye on Harry every second of the day, making sure it was hard for the Dark Lord and Lucious to get their hands on him.   
  
Breakfast was quiet that morning, as Hermione didn't show up. Harry ate quickly, looking over new quidditch plays for that nights game.  
  
"So what's the new play?" Ron asked curiously, breaking the silence.  
  
"I'm going to have Ginny fake throw the Quaffle to Natalie, who'll be to her right, but she'll really throw it to Lavender, who'll be coming up from behind," Harry explained, showing Ron the play with moving stick diagrams.  
  
"Think it'll work?" Harry looked at Ron.  
  
"Yeah, because Hufflepuff just got new beaters, and what I heard is that the beaters remain mostley by their Keeper, so I don't think it'll be too hard to get by the two new beaters, who haven't gotten much training," Ron said.  
  
"Who are the new beaters?" Harry asked.  
  
"Kevin Whitby and Owen Cauldwell, sixth years," Ron answered.  
  
"How long have they been on the team, and where'd you find this out?"  
  
"They've been on for less than a week, and I overheard Justin talking to Susan Bones to see if they found replacements," Ron told Harry. Harry's eyes gleamed with happiness.  
  
"Good job Ron!" Harry praised. He stood up and said, "Ok, Gryffindor Quidditch players, after school straight to the common room got it?"  
  
Everyone nodded, then he and Ron left for their classes. The two wizards satrestlessly throughout their classes, wanting the day to end so badly. Finally as they sat in Transfiguration the final bell rang (A/N: Does anyone know if Hogwarts even has a bell?!). Harry grabbed his books and sprinted out of the room.  
  
"Hurry up Ron!"  
  
"Coming!" Ron said, picking up his books. Just as he headed out the door, he turned back.  
  
"Hermione! You coming to the game?" He asked, looking at her.  
  
"Of course!" She exclaimed. He flashed her a smile then dashed out, "See ya then!"  
  
Hermione dropped her books off in her room, then headed towards the quidditch pitch, where the two teams were already warming up. Hermione found a seat next to Parvati and Neville and anxiously awaited for the start of the game.  
  
"Alright, I want a clean game understood?" Madam Hooch blew her whistle.  
  
"And they're off!" Colin Creevey's voice boomed from the annoncer's box.  
  
"There goes Hannah Abbott with the Quaffle in hand, she passes it to the open Ernie Macmillian-OH! Pass intercepted by Gryffindor's Natalie McDonald! Boy is she really flying! She passes it to Ginny Weasley, who dodges a Bludger from new Hufflepuff Beater Owen Cauldwell. Ginny shots...she SCORES! 10-0 for Gryffindor!" Colin said, his voice bouncing with expression. Harry's broom hovered about the action, his eyes scanning the field for the GOlden Snitch. Justin Finch-Fletchley was nearby doing the same as Hufflepuff's Susan Bones scored, tying the game at 10 apiece.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, with no Snitch in sight, Hufflepuff led 10-40.  
  
"Come on now Gryffindors!" Harry yelled, "Ron, Seamus, where's the defense? TIME OUT!"  
  
Madam Hooch blew her whistle and Harry huddled his team together.  
  
"Chasers," he started, looking at Ginny, Natalie and Lavender, "You're too clase together, spread out somemore! Get open! Ron, Seamus, don't be going easy with them! You were put on his team to BEAT the Bludgers, not TAP them! And Dean, you gotta keep your eyes on the ball man, okay? I want everyone in position for our play alright?" Harry ordered.  
  
"Nat, you know where you'll be? Gin? Lavender?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yup," the three girls answered.  
  
"Alright then, let's go out there! We can beat them! I know we can!"  
  
The Gryffindor team hustled back into position and the game got underway.  
  
"The Gryffindors need to score a few or get the Snitch in order to win this one!" Colin called out.  
  
"Do it!" Harry yelled from atop. Lavender passed teh Quaffle on to Ginny, who sped up, flying through the other players. She looked at Natalie, who flew near her.  
  
"Ready Nat?" Ginny called.  
  
"I'm open!" Natale replied. As everyone watched Ginny prepare to throw to Natalie, Ginny caught everyone by surprise as she threw backwards to where Laveder was advancing. Lavender, now with the Quaffle, dove under GInny and shot it past Laura Madley, Hufflepuff's Keeper. The scarlet and gold sea of Gryffindor supporters errupted in loud cheers.  
  
"What a play! What a play by Gryffinor Chasers Ginny, Natalie and Lavender!" Colin screamed in excitement, jumping from his seat.  
  
"The score is 20-40 now! Gryffindor only two goals from tieing the game! OH! What a block from Dean! Preventing Hufflepuff from leading much more."  
  
Harry found it hard to concentrate on finding the Golden Snitch as he watched his teammates fighting hard. After Gryffindor had scored, now only needing one goal to tie, Harry caught a golden gleam come from below. He looked at Justin, who hadn't noticed it and quickly dove to where the Golden Snitch was floating.  
  
"It looks like Harry Potter has found the Snitch!" Colin annonced loudly. Justin immediately dove down in search of the Snitch after hearing the news.  
  
"Bloody hell Colin! You couldn't have just kept your mouth shut for a few more seconds," Harry mumbled as he looked behind him to where Justin was coming closer. Harry stretched his arm as far as he could to grab the Snitch. He could feel its fluttering wings at his fingertips, but the Golden Snitch took a tight turn to avoid hitting the stands. Harry yelled in frustration as he pulled his broom from smashing the stands. He glanced up at Justin, who now had the advantage. Harry flew slowly behind Justin, trying to analyse the movements of the Snitch and predict its next move.  
  
"Come on broom! Just a bit faster now!" Harry edged his broom on, taking a different route to the Snitch. Justin was still closer, and Harry could hear the cheers as Gryffindor had tied the game.  
  
"Come on Harry!" Hermione screamed from her seat. Harry looked up as his stared were met by Justin's. Harry's green eyes and Justin's brown eyes wore the same expression, wanting the same thing.  
  
"It's anybody's game now!" Colin yelled. With an extra boast, Harry caught the Snitch and dove quickly out of the way to avoid crashing into Justin.  
  
"HARRY'S CAUGHT THE SNITCH!! The Gryffindor's WIN!!" Colin exclaimed. Harry landed his broom and was met by exstatic teammates.  
  
"Nice catch Harry!" Ron patted him on the back.  
  
"Thanks, but you guys did fabulous on the play! You couldn't have done it better!" Harry beamed, proud of his team. Hermione joined the celebration on the field, congratulating them on a game well played. She stayed awhile to chat with her friends, but soon headed back to the tower to start on her homework. She didn't see Draco in their common room, and noticed that his door was open, but lights off.   
  
"Must be in the Slytherin common room," she said aloud.  
  
Little did she know, he was actually sitting alone in the dark, against the lonely oak tree overlooking the Hogwarts lake.  
  
"Good evening Draco," the familiar smooth voice caused Draco to turn around. His father was dressed in another expensive black cloak, his dark figure resting on the shiny black cane. Draco stood up instantly, facing his father.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Draco sneered.  
  
"Well, I was in town doing business and I thought I should stop by and say hello to my son," Lucious' voice hid something.  
  
"What business are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, the same old stuff, you know;...trading," the moon caught Lucious' grey eyes, giving them an eery glow, "But seeing as I am clearly unwanted here-"  
  
"Bloody right you're not wanted here," Draco spat out.  
  
"My my Draco, you've really changed. I don't know whether it's for the good or bad," Lucious spoke, "Hmm...I do wonder though..."  
  
Lucious stopped and stepped closer to Draco, nover taking his eyes off his son. He was practially nose-to-nose when he began to speak again.  
  
"...WHAT caused this change," Lucious gave a vile smile then turned his back to leave.  
  
"Goodbye now Draco, I'll see you soon."  
  
Draco's heart beat fast, a single sweat drop trickled down the side of his face. He stood there paralysed as he watched his father's tall figure grow smaller into the distance. Once the shadow disappeared into the night, Draco ran like a mad man into the castle. He wasn't sure if his father knew about Hermione, but he wasn't taking any chances. He spat out the password before he was in front of the portrait and looked around, frantically searching for Hermione. He burst through all the doors on the main floor, accidently running into a table, cursing out loud. Her bedroom door clicked open and he looked up at the emmerging figure.  
  
*********  
  
...omg how could that be? Well you gotta review in order to find out! The more reviews I get, the faster I shall put up the new chapter! If you have any suggestions or comments, please fell free to email me: babyt_3@hotmail.com , but please tell me you're from ff.net in the subject title, so that I don't mistake your e-mail for junk mail...thanks and happy holidays! Enjoy them and stay safe!!! Ciao! (don't forget to review!)  
  
-Baby T 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, so please don't sue!  
  
A/N: hi there! Sorry this has taken awhile to put up! Itz been kinda craze-e these past few months wit exams and all. Ne wayz, herez the latest chapter! I hope it was worth the wait!!! thanx to everyone that reviewed! Y'all truly inspire me to rite more! Keep those reviews coming! Enjoy the chapter!  
  
*********  
  
"Hermione! You're alright!" He cried out.  
  
"Of course I'm alright! Are you okay?" She asked, racing down the stairs to where Draco held in leg, obviously in pain.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine," he winced, making his way to the couch.  
  
"What happened?" Hermione sat next to him.  
  
"I ran into the table," he said. She giggled quietly as she ran her fingers over the forming bruise.  
  
"Why did you ask if I was alright?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, uh...because just before I entered, I heard some sort of crash," he lied, "I thought something happened in here."  
  
"Hmmm," she spoke, "I don't think I heard anything."  
  
"I must have imagined it, or you were studying too hard to have heard it!"  
  
She smiled, "Which reminds me, I have to finish up that Potions essay from Snape tomorrow."  
  
She kissed him on the corner of his mouth and after conjuring up an ice pack fro him, she headed back to her studies.  
  
That night, Draco slept with his bedroom door ajar, so he could hear any suspicious noise from outside his room.  
  
Back in the Gryffindor tower, Ron and Harry had just finished their Potions essay and were both asleep by 12:30am. Harry slept only an hour before abruptly waking up after yet another dream. This time he could see the room better, but didn't know how long the image would last. Harry put on his glasses and pulled out an extra piece of parchment, where he sketched out a rough drawing of the room where Voldemort was hidden. He studied it closer after a bit, trying to recognize the place. It looked vaguely familiar, but Harry just couldn't put a finger on it. He fell asleep again, the drawing laying underneath his glasses on the night stand.  
  
' It's only a matter of time,' Harry's last thoughts buried deep into his mind.  
  
It was already the last weekend of May, and with only three weeks left until graduation, Hermione and Ginny returned once more to Hogsmeade to find the perfect dress for Hermione to wear.  
  
"My parents just sent me money to buy a dress," Hermione told Ginny.  
  
"Did you already exchange the muggle money?" Ginny asked, referring to the new Ministry system which exchanged muggle money into wizards money and vice versa. The system had been put in to accommodate the ever growing population of muggle or half-muggle wizards and witches in the wizarding world.  
  
"Ummhmm," Hermione answered. They headed back into the same store they were at months before and instantly began trying on dresses. Hermione had found a beautiful black gown that fit into her budget, but couldn't find the size, so she and Ginny continued to search. An hour later, Ginny held a dress up from its rack to show Hermione.  
  
"Oh Ginny, it's gorgeous!" Hermione commented, lifting the gown from Ginny's arms. Hermione locked herself in the change room and came out minutes later.  
  
"Wow Hermione!" Ginny mouthed, "You're gonna knock everyone off their feet!"  
  
Hermione blushed as she looked at herself in the full-length mirror. The dark scarlet halter gown fit snug onto Hermione's body, outlining her soft, hour-glass figure. The material was a beautiful silk that flowed down to the floor, elegantly dragging behind her. The dress had no back to it, giving it a sexy edge, and with no patterns stitched to the dress, it gave Hermione a chic and sophisticated look.  
  
"You really think this is the one?" She asked. Ginny only nodded. Hermione got out of the dress and payed for it, then she and Ginny went on to find matching shoes. Hermione decided on a pair of black strap stiletto sandals and the two witches headed back after a quick dinner at the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"Thanks a lot Ginny for finding me that dress! It's absolutely perfect!" Hermione called out before heading into her tower.  
  
"No problem Hermione! You look great in it!"  
  
Hermione snuck the dress into her room, hiding it in her closet, wanting to keep the dress a surprise. It was already past eight as Hermione sent of letters to both her parents, thanking them for the money and that she was able to find a dress. She then headed down to the common room where Draco sat, reading the Daily Prophet. She cuddled into him, as they both relaxed.  
  
Ron stood in front of the portrait to the Heads Tower, huffing, clutching onto a piece of parchment.  
  
"Are you alright there lad?" The male figure of the portrait spoke.  
  
"I need to speak to Hermione," Ron was still trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Not without a password ya don't," the man said calmly.  
  
"This is important!" Ron's face flushed as his voice got louder. The mother of the portrait gathered her two small frightened children and headed to the back of the portrait, hugging them tightly.  
  
"If it's important, you'd know the password!"  
  
"I need to speak with her NOW!!" Ron yelled. The little girl began to wail.  
  
"Yer scaring the wee one laddy! I ask that ya stop this immediately!" The father was getting just as angry.  
  
"Then let me in!"  
  
"Not without the PASSWORD!!" Now both children were crying.  
  
"Mikey! Stop yer yelling!" The mother told her husband.  
  
"I'm not letting this lad get in!" The man looked at his wife and children.  
  
"HERMIONE! HERMIONE!" Ron screamed, pounding his fist on the portrait. The man and his family covered their ears and were tossed around as their tiny living room portrait became the target of a ludicrous act.  
  
"HERMIONE!" With each time Ron screamed out her name, the children wailed louder.  
  
"I beg to ya to stop laddy!" The woman begged, "My wee ones are deeply frightened by yer actions!"  
  
"I want to speak to Hermione then," Ron brought his voice down.  
  
"No," the man refused, "Albus Dumbledore put me here for a reason."  
  
"HEMIONE!" Ron yelled, even louder.   
  
"Mikey for Merlin's sake! Let the lad in! 'Tis not worth the death of us all!" The wife pleaded, walking to her husband.  
  
"No!" From inside, both Draco and Hermione heard the commotion. Hermione got up and opened the door.  
  
"Ron! What are you doing here?" Hermione opened the door wider and let the frantic red-head inside.  
  
"Harry! They've got Harry!" Ron grabbed Hermione's shoulders.  
  
"Who's got Harry Ron?" Hermione's voice shook, "What's going on?"  
  
"Harry had those dreams again," Ron spilled, not caring that Draco was standing right there.  
  
"What?!" Hermione exclaimed, "But-but-"  
  
"I know, Harry didn't want you to know. Didn't want too many people involved. Said he didn't want the same fate as Cedric to happen to anyone else."  
  
"Who took him Ron?" Hermione began to breath harder, scared for her friends life.  
  
"The Dark Lord and-and," Ron stuttered, trying to breath.  
  
"And who Ron?"  
  
"And Lucious," Ron turned to face Draco, giving him the dirtiest look ever.  
  
' He was here for business,' Draco thought, ' ...I should have known.'  
  
"Draco, you've got to do something! You've got to help us find him!" Hermione pleaded, laying her hand on his chest. Draco looked into her begging eyes. He knew his fathers strengths and combined with the Dark Lord, Draco knew Potter had no chance. He shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione. There's nothing I can do," he whispered.  
  
"Draco please! You must know something! Please Draco!" Hermione clutched onto his shirt, tears welling in her eyes. Draco couldn't bear to watch the agony grow in her eyes.  
  
"It's probably already too late Hermione," he touched her arm, but she backed off, shaking her head.  
  
"No," she whispered harshly, "It's not too late. I thought you were different Draco, I really did. Turns out you're still just another Malfoy."  
  
With one tear rolling down her cheek, she turned to Ron, "Let's go Ron."  
  
The two ran off, as Draco stood here, his heart broken like a piece of cheap glass, tears forming in his own eyes.  
  
Ron didn't have time to ask her what that was all about, as Hermione fired an assortment of questions at him.  
  
"Where do you think they took him?" Hermione asked after making Ron tell her every bit of detail of Harry's dreams.  
  
"Here," Ron gave her the parchment, "He drew this a few weeks ago, and told me this is where that Dark Lord was hiding. As far as I know, that was the last dream."  
  
Hermione stopped in the dark corridor and pulled out her wand.  
  
"Lumos," She whispered. She studied the map carefully.  
  
"Um Hermione?" Ron asked, "What was-"  
  
"I know where this is!" Hermione stopped him in mid-sentence, "This is the Shrieking Shack!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Ron's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Positive! This is the same room that we were in! I remember!" Hermione exclaimed. The two dashed ouf of one of the many hidden passages and ran straight into the Shrieking Shack. Once inside the house, they tip-toed across the floors, hearing voices from a room upstairs. They followed the raw voice up the stairs.  
  
"So, I finally have the famous Harry Potter in my grasp yet again huh? Oh, this will be quite the pleasure, I assure you!"  
  
The voice was small, and hardly powerful enough to sound intimidating, but the snake like sound of the voice sent chills down the backs of those who had feared him for so long. Lucius Malfoy stood by the Dark Lord with his wand, casting the Cruciatus Curse at Harry to show him that they were in command.  
  
"You're still to weak to kill me!" Ron and Hermione heard Harry shoot back, "You can't even show your face to the world. If you were still half the wizard you used to be, you'd torment the world first before killing me!"  
  
The voice shrieked in such a high pitch, Hermione and Ron had to close their ears before advancing any further.  
  
"Foolish boy! You will wish you had never spoken! You'll see now what the power or Lord Voldemort will do to you! You'll soon be with your filthy mudblood Mother and filthy father!" Voldemort screamed.  
  
"Go ahead! I'd rather be with them anyways!" Harry challenged.  
  
"Avada-" Voldemort raised his wand.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hermione screamed, bursting through the door.  
  
"Kedavra!" Voldemort finished as Hermione jumped in front of the spell.  
  
"HERMIONE!" Draco cried, running in from out of nowhere, after her. A blinding green flash filled the room and as the smoke cleared, Hermione's body lay lifelessly on the floor.  
  
*********  
  
*dun dun dun* GASP...Hermione? Draco? Harry? My...I do wonder what will happen next...well I guess y'all will juss have to wait until the next chapter! But that chapter won't go up until you review! So keep those WONDERFUL reviews coming in, and I'll post the next chapter soon! (Oh and thanx again to everyone who reviewed! I'm up at 220 reviews, and that just makes me soooooooooooooo happy...!) Until next time! Keep those reviews comin' in! Ciao!  
  
-Baby T 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, so please don't sue!  
  
a/n: guess what? itz spring break! so i thought i'd be kind and update! only one more chapter to go after this!!! and hermione's...well...you'll see...  
  
i LOVE all u ppl soooooooooooooooo much! thank u ALL for reviewing! reviews help me to write! and inspire me to put up chapters quicker! so enjoy this chapter and REVIEW!!!! enjoy!  
  
*********  
  
"Kedavra!" Voldemort finished as Hermione jumped in front of the spell.  
  
"HERMIONE!" Draco cried, running in from out of nowhere, after her. A blinding green flash filled the room and as the smoke cleared, Hermione's body lay lifelessly on the floor.  
  
"HERMIONE!" Draco screamed again, rushing to her body. Harry grabbed his wand from the unsuspecting Voldemort and pointed it at his forehead. The weak Voldemort apparated, leaving Harry's wand pointing to wherer Lucious stood. Draco fell to his knees, lifting Hermione's head delicately off the groud. He then stood up and walked up to where Harry stood alone.  
  
"Potter, take Hermione and leave," Draco commanaded, his voice firm and strong.  
  
"No, this is my fight, I'm not going to let you fight it," Harry growled. Draco's head jerked to face Harry. Harry couldn't read Draco's emotions, his silver eyes showcasing more than just anger.  
  
"This was my fight long before it was yours Potter. Take Hermione and get yourselves out! NOW!" Draco yelled. Harry's green eyes glared at Draco for a moment longer, than put his want away and gathered Hermione's limp body in his arms, heading out the door as fast as his legs would take him. Draco watched Harry take her and leave, then he focussed on what stood in front of him; his father.  
  
"So Draco, how does it feel hmmm? To have someone you love die in front of your eyes?" Lucius' mouth formed an evil grin.  
  
"Leave her out of this Lucius," Draco hissed, stepping closer.  
  
"Lucius now is it? What ever happened to father?"  
  
"You were NEVER a father to me."  
  
"Such harsh words, don't you think? I must say...I feel your pain and can see your sorrow in your eyes. Tell me son, "Lucius paused and looked deep into Draco's eyes, "What is that mudblood to you? Did I teach you nothing at all during the eighteen years that I have raised you?"  
  
"You taught me to lie and cheat. You taught me pride and jealously," Draco said.  
  
"Ah yes I did, didn't I? Those are the bricks that support us Malfoys. We made it far with that didn't we Draco? We had a huge Manor to call our own, servants who wished to serve us day in and day out, respect. We had it all, don't you get it son? Wizards from all across the world envied us. THEY wanted to be a Malfoy."  
  
AYou taught me nothing about love and beauty," Draco scowled.  
  
"We never needed love and beauty. Those are foolish mind games that only play with your emotions and separate you from the real world, "Lucius warned.  
  
"You're wrong, "Draco answered back, "Love, love is like magic."  
  
"You're right, but magic is sometimes just an illusion,"the candle light flickered causing the two shadows to dance on the walls behind. Neither spoke a word as Draco's heart burst with anger. His father was wrong, love was not just an illusion. Love was walking through fire for someone, crossing an ocean for someone, sacrificing a life for someone, without having an ounce of a doubt in their mind. Draco was prepared to do just that. This was the moment in which his dreams and his fears must collide, and Draco was more than ready.  
  
"I love her," Draco said quietly, uncertainty quivering in his voice. Time couldn't erase that slow and steady rush of freedom as Draco finally allowed himself to reveal his true feelings. He witnessed his father's patient grey eyes melt before him.  
  
"What did you say?" Lucious roared.  
  
"I LOVE HER!" Draco repeated, summing up all the confidense and courage within him. Lucious pulled out his wand.  
  
"I've been most patient with you Draco, and I must say, I am quite disappointed in you. You were my heir. The next in line. Do you not know what that means?"  
  
"I don't care," Draco spat out.  
  
"Crucio!" Lucious boomed.  
  
"Protego!" Drace yelled louder. The curse vanished as Draco's strong shield protected him.  
  
"That shield won't save you Draco...Impedimenta!" Lucious yelled watching Draco's body fly backwards, crashing into the wall behind him.  
  
"Are you ready to give in?" Lucious offered.  
  
"Never," Draco snarled, "Tarantallegra!"  
  
Lucious threw his head back in laughter as he went into crazed foot dance, "Amateur! CRUCIO!"  
  
Draco's body ripped with pain beyond explanation. He gritted his teeth trying to bear the hurt, but couldn't as the pain seeped through his veins and nerves. Draco screamed in agony and frustration. He faught to gain control of his body, fighting against the trobbing sensation of the curse.  
  
  
  
"Embrace the pain Draco, because this is only the beginning, " Lucius said, his lips curling into a creepy smirk.  
  
"Imperio!" Draco bellowed with all the strength left in him. Lucius' eyes went wide as he fell under Draco's control spell. Lucius dropped his wand, now fully under Draco's command. Draco breathed in deep, the pain of the Cruciatus Curse still emanating within. As the pain slowly subsided, Draco stood up, staring into the mingled expression written on his father's face. The Imperius Curse was wearing out slowly, his fathers strengths fighting the curse, and Draco was at a loss of words. Moments of eery silence passes as Draco continued to regain his strength.  
  
"Eighteen years of my life were wasted on your teachings of the 'Malfoy ways'," Draco paced the room, glancing ever now and then at his stunned father, "Never once were you proud of me or my accomplishments. Your mind was always with the Dark Lord and killing Harry Potter. Sometimes is seemed like Potter was more of a son to you than I was, seeing as your attention was always towards him...even if it was to kill him. You never appreciated Mother, who did everything for you and who now sits alone at home, seldom speaking to you, to me, or to anyone else. Why she even married you is still a big wonder to me," Draco blurted out, resenting the fact that he was related to this disgusting wizard in front of his eyes, "How do you sleep at night Lucius? Or do you just hang upside down and wait for your next victim?" Draco spat.  
  
"You will pay," Lucius managed to say as he went on fighting Draco's curse.  
  
"No Lucius," Draco shook his head, stopping in his tracks. He faced the man whom he grew up with but never really knew. Lucius was terrified for the first time in his life as he saw Draco's silver eyes flash a piercing red, as the fury within was ready to storm out.  
  
"No Lucius," Draco repeated, lifting his wand, "You will pay."  
  
Before Lucius could grab his own wand, Draco's mouth was already open, "AVADA KEDAVRA!!"  
  
The bright green flash was a quick one as the shadow swallowed the body up. Draco dropped his wand, his body shaking with shock, a lost soul in ths night. The negative energy from his body had seen sucked out as he grabbed his wand and ran downstairs to where Harry and Ron knelt over Hermione's lifeless body, trying to revive her. Draco' dropped to his knees, pushing Harry out of the way.  
  
"Hermione," Draco whispered, wrestling a lump in his throat. Ron's eyes widened with anger as he tried to jump Draco. Harry grabbed Ron by the collar and pulled him back, now understanding the look on Draco's face.  
  
"Hermione, I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me," Draco pleaded, tracing the soft touch of her skin. His cries echoed through the night and caught Ron and Harry by surprise, they had never seen Draco cry before, but there he knelt, his silver eyes suffocating with tears.  
  
"Malfoy, we need to take her to Madam Pomfrey," Harry said softly. Draco nodded and lifted Hermione into his arms. Ron conjured up at stretcher and helped delicately place Hermione on it. The three boys ran back to the castle. As Ron and Draco took Hermione to the hospital wing, Harry headed to the Headmaster's office. Harry quickly explained the Dumbledore what had happened and the two went straight to the hospital wing. It was now just before midnight as Madam Pomfrey scurried around to revive the now pale Gryffindor witch.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore! I can't work with all these people here!" Madam Pomfrey waved her hands frantically as Professor McGonagall arrived on scene.  
  
"What's going on here?" She asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Come Minerva, Mr Weasley and Mr Potter will explain in my office," Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
"What about Malfoy?" Ron protested, not wanting to leave Hermione's side.  
  
"He shall remain here until later. Come now," he spoke. Ron reluctantly followed the Headmaster to his office.  
  
Draco paced back and forth scared for any news that Madam Pomfrey would have for him. Without Hermione, Draco was only half.  
  
"It's my fault you're hurt," Draco sat, holding her hand. Madam Pomfrey sat on the other side of the bed, tending to Hermione, still unsure of her fate.  
  
"I'm so sorry Hermione, but without you, I don't know the reason why I live," Draco whispered, a stream of tears silently flowing down his cheeks. Madam Pomfrey held her own tears back as she continued to listen to Draco's sincere words.  
  
"In such a cruel and lonely world, like this one, I found only one love, and I can't afford to lose you now," Draco said. He bent over and kissed her. Her lips were slightly blue, but still as soft as a rose that bloomed in spring. A look of fear was etched into Draco's solemn face as the thought of his love being dead was scraped into his mind.  
  
A hand gently rest on his shoulder and Draco looked up to see the comforting face of Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Come," he spoke. Draco refused.  
  
"I won't leave her."  
  
  
  
"I assure you Madam Pomfrey will take good care of her. She has not lost one student under her care yet."  
  
Draco looked back at Hermione then stood, and followed Dumbledore to his office. Inside Harry and Ron sat quietly and Professor McGonagall stood next to Fawkes. Dumbledore offered Draco a seat, but again he refused. The Headmaster sat and began to speak.  
  
"Mr Potter and Mr Weasley have informed me of what has happened tonight, but one thing remains unknown."  
  
Draco looked up.  
  
"What happened when Mr Potter took Miss Granger out of the room and the whereabouts of your father."  
  
"Lucius is dead," Draco said bluntly.  
  
"Are you sure dear?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"I killed him."  
  
No one spoke, unaware of what to say.  
  
"Can I go back to Hermione now?" Draco asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Her parents are on their way here," Dumbledore informed.  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"Very well."  
  
Draco left and Ron began to argue.  
  
"I don't get it! Why is HE allowed to see her and not Harry and I?" Ron asked, still oblivious about Draco's love for Hermione.  
  
"That's for Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger to tell," Dumbledore spoke wisely, "Not me."  
  
Draco walked quickly back to the hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey still sat by Hermione.  
  
"Will she be alright? Draco whispered, afraid to hear the answer. Madam Pomfrey looked up, her sad tired eyes gazing at Draco's anxious face.  
  
  
  
"I'm not sure," she spoke in a soft tone. Draco's eyes once again filled with tears.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, you need to rest," Madam Pomfrey said.  
  
"No. I want to know what's wrong with her."  
  
"I've put a spell on her to try and salvage any heartbeat she has now. As far as I know, she's unconscious and could very well be in a coma. The effects of the spell could revive her tomorrow, the next day, a week or even a month from now, it all depends on her body now," Madam Pomfrey put it as gently as she could.  
  
"So she's alive then?"  
  
"I don't know Mr Malfoy, I really don't. There's no way of telling until after a month."  
  
Draco wanted to ask more, but couldn't as Dumbledore entered the room with Hermione's parents and Ron and Harry following close behind.  
  
"Poppy, this is the girl's parents; Joseph and Catherine Granger," Dumbledore introduced. The two ran to their daughter's side, Catherine sobbing uncontrollably and Joseph comforting his ex-wife, tears finding his own eyes.  
  
Draco watched in amazement as the same two people that Hermione cried over were in each other's arms, like nothing else in the world mattered.  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy," Draco introduced himself, extending his hand, "I'm the Head Boy who's been sharing the Head's duties with Hermione."  
  
"YOU'RE Draco Malfoy?" Her father stood up, "Are YOU that one who's done this to my daughter?"  
  
Draco had forgotten about how her parents knew about his and Hermione's past. Dumbledore intervened, "Certainly not Mr Granger, actually it's quite the opposite."  
  
"You saved my baby girl?" Catherine managed to say.  
  
"I don't think save is the right word, but I assure you, I would NEVER do anything to hurt Hermione," Draco told her parents.  
  
"Liar!" Ron jumped from his seat. Her parents jumped at Ron's remarks.  
  
"What about that whole thing back at the common room just as Hermione and I left to find Harry? She said she thought you changed, but realized that you were still just another Malfoy! What was that about?"  
  
  
  
All eyes turned to Draco as we winced at the mere memory of earlier that night. It was a long story, but Draco knew it had to be told. He looked up at her parents, who were waiting for an answer.  
  
*********  
  
oh...wht will draco say? well u gotta review to find out! this story has gotten so many reviews and i want to thank u guys a MILLION times each for reviewing! u all deserve an award! for being the best reviewers! lol...ne wayz the more reviews i get the faster i'll put up the last and final chapter! i think i'm up to 234 reviews...see if we can get past 240 reivews ok? if you have any questions or suggestions for moi...feel free to email me at babyt_3@hotmail.com but plz plz plz put in the subject title that you're from ff.net or the title or my story so i don't mistake it for junk mail. thx a bunch! and i hope to hear from u guys in terms of emails or reviews! ciao!  
  
-Baby T 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, so please don't sue!  
  
Anything in [ and ] are song lyrics and i do not own them!!  
  
A/N: wow! I know I haven't updated in awhile! I'm soooooo sorry! I'm back though, with the final chapter! Hope you guys enjoy, and thank you guys so very much for all the great reviews! Keep reviewing! 'Cause there'll be a sequel to this story, if you guys want! (Or so I hope!) But anyways, enjoy this, and at the bottom, don't forget to review! I also added some inserts for the newest story that I'm in the process of writing (almost 300 pages right now!) If you love this one, you'll love the next one even more so!   
  
Draco sighed before starting to explain, "Everything started when Hermione came back from the Christmas break. She had locked herself in her room and yelled at me for no reason. I went up to her room to yell back at her, but when I opened the door she was crying. I don't know why but I began to feel sorry for her and I asked her what was wrong. She told me that you two had gotten a divorce."  
  
Draco stopped as he heard both Ron and Harry gasp at the news.  
  
"Hermione never told us," Harry whispered.  
  
"She didn't tell anyone but me, and I certainly didn't know why, seeing as we weren't exactly friends then. She didn't say much more and from January until March she didn't speak to anyone; not even to yell at me. She was so depressed. She didn't understand why you two had gotten a divorce and was deeply hurt. By March, I was fed up with her locking herself in her room and never seeing her come out, and I knew I had to help her. We fought so much during that time, because she was convinced she didn't need help, especially from me, but she came to her senses and she agreed to me helping her," Ron snorted at this part, hardly believing what Malfoy was saying, "It was so hard for her to even look at pictures of you three as a family, but she slowly got through it. The last step was for her to write letters to each of you, telling you both about how she felt," Draco stopped, looking up at the shocked expressions on her parents faces.  
  
"I remember that letter," Joseph said. Her mother nodded.  
  
"With every letter she got from you two, she would read them aloud with me in our common room. Mr and Mrs Granger, I know that Hermione and I have had our differences in the past, but that was before I knew what love was. I love your daughter very much and I would never do anything to hurt her," Draco finished, leaving out any romantic details that he and Hermione shared during their relationship. Catherine had new tears in her eyes as she held her daughter's hand.  
  
"We're so sorry Hermione for not being good parents when you needed us the most," she sniffed quietly.  
  
"That still doesn't explain what happened back in the common room," Ron said angrily.  
  
"I didn't want to help you because I knew the strength of Lucius and combined with the Dark Lord, I thought they would've probably finished Potter off by the time we found them. When you told Hermione that Lucius and the Dark Lord had taken Potter I realized what my father meant by "doing business"," Draco told Ron, returning his cold stare.  
  
"What do you mean?" Dumbledore stepped in. Draco took in a deep breath before continuing, "I was outside when the quidditch game between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff finished and Lucius came up to me unexpectidly and said he was in town doing business, then he went on saying that I had changed and wondered what had changed me; I instantly knew that Lucius knew about Hermione and myself. When you came earlier tonight and said Lucius took Potter, that's what the business was. I should've known but I didn't realize it then," Draco explained.  
  
"Wait, who is this Lucius?" Joseph asked. Draco closed his eyes before speaking.  
  
"My father," he said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Is he the one who did this? Where is he now?" Joseph asked, his temper rising slightly.  
  
"I killed him," Draco said for the second time that night. Catherine drew in a sharp breath.  
  
"I think it's time for everyone to get some sleep now," Dumbledore stood up, "Harry, Ron you two can head back to your tower. Mr and Mrs Granger, I will take you to the Heads tower, where you will stay tonight. There are separate bedrooms there. Draco, Madam Pomfrey would like to check you out first for any other injuries you may have."  
  
It was after two in the morning now and Draco remained awake and by Hermione's side. He gently stroked her hand.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, here, drink this. It'll cure any interior cuts or scratches on your body due to the Cruciatus Curse," Madam Pomfrey gave him a glass of a thick potion. He drank the foul tasting liquid, swallowing the potion then turned back to his love.  
  
He felt light headed and tired all of a sudden. Madam Pomfrey touched his shoulders and helped him up.  
  
"Here you go dear, why don't you lie down," she said, helping him onto a bed next to Hermione. She had slipped a sleeping potion into Draco's drink and it seemed to be working quickly with his exhausted body.  
  
Harry sat upright on his bed, his eyes as heavy as stone, but still could not sleep. Ron found sleep easily as his tired body wouldn't let him remain up. Harry's mind drifted helplessly to Hermione, who lay possibly dead inside a hospital bed. Despite all his efforts to keep her away from danger, she still managed to find her way to him. He felt so guilty and blamed himself for the grief her parents were going through. He had told Dumbledore privately every detail of the dreams, but Ron still didn't know about Hermione's involvement in the dreams. Harry got up an hour later and walked back down to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was no where in sight and Draco slept on the bed nearest to Hermione. Harry picked up a chair and placed it next to Hermione's bed. Hermione's face and arms were pale and cold, her lips bluer than before, Harry knew her life was slipping away, if not already gone. He silently apologized to one of his best friends.   
  
The dull morning arrived, and Hermione's parents were the first to awake and head quickly to the hospital wing. Harry heard them arrive and woke up, greeting them quietly.  
  
"Any news?" Catherine whispered. Harry shook his head. Madam Pomfrey returned with Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall who brought the crowd some breakfast. No one talked, all just wanting from Hermione to get up. Draco's sleeping potion wore off and he began to stir in his bed. He slowly got up, his hair tossed from the sleep.  
  
By noon, Ron was the last to come, holding flowers in a vase, which he lay by Hermione's bed. With everyone there, Harry felt like it was time for him to explain. He looked at Ron and began to talk.  
  
"Ron, and everyone else, I think there's something you all need to know. Ron, when I told you about the dreams I had, I didn't tell you everything. I told you not to tell anyone, especially Hermione, because I didn't want too many people involved. That wasn't the entire truth," Harry stopped, looking at Ron's confused face before going on, "Hermione was in the dreams as well. Lucius was telling Voldemort that if he couldn't get me alone, he would use Hermione as a lure to get me, that's why I wanted to go alone," he stopped, fighting back tears as it struck him that she could meet the same fate as Cedric did three years ago. Madam Pomfrey continued to check on her. Her heart skipped a beat as she felt a faint heart beat in Hermione's body.  
  
' Could this really be?' Madam Pomfrey thought, ' Or is this just my own heartbeat?'  
  
She listened again, but this time to no avail, bringing more bad news to the waiting crowd.  
  
By nightfall, the news of last night's events had spread across the school. Students from every house and year had visited and dropped off flowers, home-made cards, candles and gifts, bearing prayers for Hermione's health and survival. The Gryffindor house had made a huge card in the shape of Hermione's favourite book and had the whole house sign it.  
  
Her parents, who left for bed at midnight, along with Harry and Ron, found it difficult to leave the hospital wing as the room was crowded with the flowers and gifts that students had left. Madam Pomfrey left moments later, leaving Draco alone with Hermione. Looking past the pale icy skin, he saw the same angel he fell in love with.  
  
[No matter if the sun don't shine,  
  
Or if the skies are blue.  
  
No matter what the ending,  
  
My life began with you.]  
  
Draco felt imprisoned in his own guilt, his mind playing the dangerous 'what if' game.  
  
' What if I went with her? What if I just held her back? What if we didn't hear Weasley outside our tower?' He thought. His hate for Weasley grew with the last 'what if' as he knew Ron was partly to blame for Hermione's involvement. Draco sighed, there was no point in blaming anyone, what was done was done. He sat on her bed, touching her silky brown hair, thinking he may never feel her warm touch again, or see her beaming smile or be able to wipe her tears away.  
  
A gust of numbing wind burst through the window, quite odd for a June night, as it filled the room. Goose bumps arose throughout Draco's body as he turned to the open window. Fawkes stood perched on the windowsill, the handsome bird's feathers shining as the moonlight struck it. Spreading his wings, Fawkes gracefully flew to Hermione's body and softly landed beside her head. The phoenix bent his own head next to her cheek and began to nudge it, rubbing his warm feathers against her. Draco saw Fawkes shudder slightly against the bitter temperature of Hermione's body. Fawkes lifted his head and moved to Hermione's lips. A large tear fell from the bird's eye, splashing on the blue lips.  
  
"Tears of a phoenix heal!" Draco instantly remembered that Care of Magical Creatures lesson. He grew excited as another tear fell to her lips. Draco grabbed her hand and kissed it, "Come on Hermione!"  
  
After one more tear, Fawkes flew into the night, leaving Draco to wonder if it worked. He bent over and kissed her, her lips still as cold as before. Draco closed his eyes, knowing even Fawkes' efforts didn't work, strands of hope dying in Draco's heart.   
  
Draco's mind replayed the events of that horrible night, hearing her screams as she dove in front of the spell to save Harry. The scream was still so vivid and fresh in his mind, and even though he sat next to her right then, she seemed so far away.  
  
[Oceans apart, day after day,  
  
And I slowly go insane.  
  
I hear your voice on the line,  
  
But it doesn't stop the pain.]  
  
Memories of their little time spent together came back to him in a flash. Their first kiss, the way her body fit so well with his, her gentle touch, her tender kisses, which she seemed to give for no reason. The pain was all too much for Draco, this pain hurting far more than 100 Cruciatus Curses. In remembering his time with Hermione, he suddenly remembered a promise that still lived within him. He held her hand and stroked it gently.  
  
"I promised you forever after the sunset Hermione," Draco whispered, choking back tears, "Forever has yet to come."  
  
[We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
  
Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through  
  
Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing  
  
At the beginning with you.  
  
No one told me, I was going to find you  
  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
  
When I lost hope  
  
You were there to remind me.  
  
This is the start  
  
And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'  
  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'  
  
Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey.  
  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
  
In the end I want to be standing  
  
At the beginning with you.  
  
We were strangers on a crazy adventure  
  
Never dreaming how our dreams would come true  
  
Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
  
At the beginning with you.  
  
And life is a road and I wanna keep goin'  
  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowin'  
  
Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey  
  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
  
In the end I want to be standing  
  
At the beginning with you.  
  
Knew there was somebody somewhere  
  
I need love in the dark  
  
Now I know my dream will live on  
  
I've been waiting so long  
  
Nothing is going to tear us apart.]  
  
And that's it folks! tear Ok, you know what to do! Send in those reviews! Hope you enjoyed this story, and thank you for sticking with me throughout the entire thing! Here are some inserts of my next story, entitled [although not sure if this will be the title] "If You Dare..."  
  
[this is with Malfoy and Hermione, in an empty compartment on the train ride back home after the end of the school year. They have just graduated from Hogwarts.]  
  
"I know you're going to Chicago."  
  
Her eyes widened in shock, "W-wh-H-how did you find out?"  
  
"I was hidden behind the marble statue when you told Weasel and Lavender," in a quick shift, he moved beside her.  
  
"Don't go," his whisper was almost inaudible. Tears stung her eyes as she fought hard to keep them in. She refused to look at him, afraid to read the look in his eyes. Gently he ran his finger down her cheek, and cupped her chin, bringing her face close to his. He looked down and watched her close her eyes, her tempting lips mere inches from his. He closed the distance between them, with a soft kiss that lasted only seconds, before he pulled away, looking for a reaction. A small smile tugged st her lips before she opened her eyes. His lips felt so good against hers and she wanted more. She kissed him back, this time more fervent, more passionate than before. Malfoy snaked his arm around her lower back, cradling her body against his. His warm hand against her skin send shivers throughout her entire body, and she moaned satisfyingly into his kiss. Her hand flew to his head, running her fingers through his platinum blond hair, playfully wrapping it around her fingers. Malfoy untangled his lips from hers and left a trail of lustful kisses from her neck to the sensitive spot just behind her earlobe. Hermione's heart pumped ecstatically as her breathing deepened.  
  
"Don't go," he muttered once more into her ear. His husky voice broke her hear and she was torn. She knew if she stayed longer, it would only hurt them more. She pulled herself away from him and stood up, not looking back. She made it to the door, and had opened it halfway.  
  
"Hermione..."  
  
She stopped immediately, stunned to hear her first name escape from his lips. She spun around and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, kissing him firmly. He held her close, brining her hips closer, as he let his tongue dance with hers.  
  
"I have to go,' she broke the kiss and ran off, leaving him alone. Her footsteps echoed down the train's corridors, as Malfoy plumped down on the seat of the compartment. He pounded his fist on te wall behind him, cursing aloud, "Bloody hell! The girls back in Ireland were a lot more easy than her..."  
  
[this one's in a bar called Vitex, in Diagon Alley between Draco and another witch, which will be announced later...but you all know her...]  
  
She took him by his hand and led him upstairs, kissing him all the way up. She opened the door to a small room, which he presumed to be her bedroom. Drunk and unable to resist, Draco kissed her back, fighting with the buttons of her shirt. His head was cushioned on the pillow as her small body fit into his. She fiddled with the collar of his shirt while he kissed her bare shoulders. Suddenly as things began to heat up, a cry erupted from another room. The witch stood up quickly, re-buttoning her shirt and fled from the room.  
  
"Wait!" Draco sat up quickly, fumbling with his unbuttoned shirt. Moments later the witch returned, carrying a bundle in her arms.  
  
"Draco," she whispered, "This is my son, Damian."  
  
Draco was at a loss for words as the young witch in front of him, only 17 years of age, held a tiny baby boy in her arms.  
  
[if you're wondering who this witch is...and what the deal is with Hermione and Draco...wait for the posting of my new story "If You Dare..." (Or so I think it's going to be called!) Thanks again for sticking with me! Ciao!]  
  
-Baby T 


End file.
